


Alternate Season 4

by Son_of_a_Preacherman



Series: Daria's Creek [6]
Category: Dawson's Creek, Young Americans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, F/M, Gen, Graduation, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Prom, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Preacherman/pseuds/Son_of_a_Preacherman
Summary: Follows the gang during their senior year of high school. Will they graduate together, or will events shatter the group, pulling them apart?
Relationships: Dawson Leery/Andie McPhee, Dawson Leery/Jen Lindley, Jen Lindley/Pacey Witter, Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Series: Daria's Creek [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464124
Kudos: 1
Collections: Preacherverse





	1. Epsisode 1 - Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows on from my last, Alternate season 3. This time the focus will be more on the group as a whole and the events that will split them apart and bring them back together. But there will be couples, such as Pacey and Joey. Since they argued so much on the show, I figured it would be appropriate for them to break up and reunite, the way Dawson and Joey did in season two. Speaking of Dawson, I felt it was unnecessary for him to have a new love interest when he could have a romance with Andie, or perhaps Jen. But I still found a way to include Gretchen, albeit in a much smaller role. As with last time, the overall goal is to start and end in the same place, but make the journey there very different, but condensing, simplifying, changing and hopefully, improving.  
> The theme song for this season is, for obvious reasons, Run Like Mad, by Jan Arden  
> If you enjoy this story, please give it kudos, write a review, share it on your social media and encourage other fans to read it, and feel free to message me. I’d really appreciate it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey and Joey return to Capdeside and Dawson and Andie hatch a plan to make them jealous. But they soon realise they are in over their heads.

Pacey and Joey were on the deck of the True Love, sailing toward Capeside.

“We have to go back eventually, Jo” Pacey insisted

“I know, I just wish we had a little more time to ourselves. Besides, I’m not exactly looking forward to coming home...” Joey drifted off.

Then Pacey’s cell phone rang.

“Hello

Yeah, hey Jen. Good to hear from you. How’s everything back home?

Aha

Aha

Yeah, she’s right here, do you wanna…

Are you-know-who gonna…

Hello? Hello?

Jen, are you still there?”

The call dropped out.

“What was that about?” Joey asked

“We’ve been invited to a beach party.”

“Are you-know-who coming?”

“Maybe”

* * *

The True Love docked in at Capeside around 5.30pm, approximately three months after casting off. The arrival was delayed by head winds, so Pacey and Joey didn’t have a chance to go home and just went straight to the party. It felt slightly surreal to be back after all this time, but not nearly as surreal as what they would see next.

Jack and Jen were waiting for them at the beach. There was also a projector playing a movie, but none of them was particularly concerned about that at the moment.

The four of them hugged upon reaching one another.

“Welcome home” Jen said, somewhat elated

“Good to be back” Pacey replied, feeling pretty happy himself

“I’m sure you have a lot of stories” Jack suggested

“I’m sure you have a few of your own” Joey responded. Jack nodded in agreement

Then there was an awkward pause

“There was no shower on the boat” Pacey said, realising the reason for the awkwardness

“We haven’t been home yet” Joey elaborated

“There will be time enough for showers and stories. Let’s just enjoy the moment” Jen insisted

“So, are they here?” Joey asked, tentatively

Jen pointed nervously, and they all turned around to see Dawson and Andie standing a few metres away, just out of earshot. They were laughing about something.

* * *

“I’m going to try again” Jen said to Jack, then dialled nervously.

Finally, there was an answer

“Pacey, finally. How far are you from home?

So, listen, if you get back in time, there’s a beach party happening tonight. We’ll all be there.

Yeah, maybe, I don’t know.

Hello, hello? Pacey, are you still there?”

“The call dropped out” Jen explained

“Are they coming?”, Jack asked, excitedly?

“I think so. What about Dawson and Andie?” Jen shot back

“I’ll talk to them” Jack insisted

* * *

Dawson and Andie appeared deep in conversation, out the front of Dawson’s house when Jack approached.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything” Jack said, nervously

“Nothing that can’t wait” Dawson insisted “It’s good to see you again”

Jack had just gotten back from a roadtrip with his father. He and Andie hugged.

“There’s a beach party tonight. Jen and I are coming and we want you to come too”

“Who else is coming?” Andie asked with faux innocence

“If that’s your not so subtle way of asking if Pacey and Joey are coming, the answer is maybe.” Jack replied “And you’re going to have to see them sooner or later” he insisted

“I’ll go if Dawson agrees to go” Andie said, sheepishly

“I guess I’ll stop by” Dawson said, half-heartedly

* * *

“Are you sure they’ll be here?” Jack asked, as the two of them approach the party

“Pretty sure” Jen replied “What about...” Jen trailled off as she saw Dawson and Andie in the distance, but they didn’t see her.

Meanwhile, Jack noticed Pacey and Joey approaching from the opposite direction

“Who do we want to talk to first?” Jack asked

“Well, we haven’t seen them for three months” Jen replied, and they walked in the direction of Pacey and Joey

…

“So, are they here?” Joey asked, tentatively

Jen pointed nervously, and they all turned around to see Dawson and Andie standing a few metres away, just out of earshot. They were laughing about something.

They walked over and all of a sudden, Dawson and Andie were kissing. This was no mere peck on the cheek, this was a full on passionate lip lock.

“Oh, hey guys” Andie said, innocently

“Long time no see” Dawson added

* * *

“Hey Dawson” Andie said, approaching him out the front of his house

“Thanks for coming” He replied

“What did you want to talk about?” she enquired

“What did you think of my latest work”? He asked. It had been about two weeks since the screening of his rough cut.

“It needs some work. But that’s not what you really wanted to talk about is it?” She asked, coyly

“Not exactly”

There was an awkward silence for a few moment.

“They going to be coming home any day now” Dawson finally admitted

“I know” Andie said, in a similar tone

“And I figured we should probably talk about what we’re going to do when that happens”

Several more seconds of silence

And then Jack approached

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything” he said, nervously

…

“I guess I’ll stop by” Dawson said, halfheartedly

Jack was excited to hear that.

“See you tonight” He said, then turned and left

“So, I’ve been thinking about something Daria said” Dawson began

“Her again?” Andie began “For someone who lives five hours away, she sure has an impact” she mused aloud

“She said that I can accept their relationship, or not. Be happy for them, or not.”

“And what do you want to do?”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to ask you. This applies to you as well”

“I guess it does. Well, if I’m completely honest with myself, I guess I’m not entirely over Pacey”

“I know how you feel. What do you want to do about it?”

“Well, maybe we can give them a taste of their own medicine. Make them feel what we’ve been feeling for the past few months”

Dawson was intrigued

“And then give them our blessing”

Dawson mulled over what Andie had said for a moment, and then smiled.

* * *

Dawson and Andie were at the party

“Are you ready?” Andie asked Dawson

“Are you?” he shot back

“Last chance to back out...” she trailed off. His look of determination was all the confirmation she needed.

…

“They’re here” Dawson said, spotting them out of the corner of his eye.

Andie went to turn around, but Dawson stopped her by grabbing her face and turning it towards her.

“Start laughing” she said, and they both did, but with a bit of nervousness.

“Kiss me!” she commanded, and he did. They both got quite into it.

And then the four of them approached.

“Oh, hey guys” Andie said, innocently

“Long time no see” Dawson added

Joey was angry and Pacey looked awkward

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Joey demanded

silence

“What was the point of this little display? To make me and Pacey jealous? Well, mission accomplished!” She said angrily, and stormed off.

“Dawson” Pacey said, with just a hint of snark

“Pacey” Dawson replied in a similar tone, and Pacey walked off towards Joey.

“I’ll go after them, you stay here” Jack said to Jen, which he did

“So, um, how’s the documentary coming?” Jen asked nervously

“It needs some work” Dawson replied awkwardly, and then he and Andie exchanged a smile

“I heard about Eve. Are you okay, Jen?” Andie asked

“I will be” she stated matter-of-factly

* * *

Joey opened the front door to see Bessie standing behind it

“Well, look who finally decided to come home” Bessie said, angrily

“Welcome home, little sis” Joey suggested

“You just up and disappeared. No calls, nothing. No contact for three months. If your friends hadn’t told me where you were, I would have filed a missing persons report”

“Well, I’m sorry my life is such an inconvenience for you” Joey replied with equal anger

“Joey” she said, trying to calm down “I missed you”

“I missed you too Bes”

“Also, don’t go into your room yet”

“Why not?”

“Because there’s a guest in it”

And then Joey remembered that their home was now a B&B, and she was annoyed.

* * *

“Deputy Dougy” Pacey said, entering his brother’s home, for the first time in a few months

“Pacey. I guess gallivanting around the Atlantic wasn’t all it was cracked up to be” Doug replied

“Yes, that’s right, the black sheep of the Witter clan has returned. Let the tormenting re-commence”

“Pacey” Doug began, thinking carefully about his next words “Its good to see you again”

Pacey was skeptical

“I’m sure the rest of the family will feel the same way” Doug finished

And a look of horror came over Pacey’s face

* * *

“So, what happened last night”? Jen asked Andie. The two of them were in Jen’s bedroom

“I thought we were going to talk about your long lost twin?” Andie shot back

Jen was silent for a moment

“We’ll get to that” she finally said

“Okay, last night. I just wanted, well Dawson and I wanted, the two of them to just feel a little bit jealous, before we let them off the proverbial hook.”

Jen looked skeptical

“Okay, it was a terrible idea. But it worked. And now, I think I’m ready to move on and accept their relationship”

“What about Dawson?”

“You’ll have to ask him. But there’s something else I wanted to mention.”

Jen was intrigued

“I think I may have feelings for Dawson”

* * *

“Well?” Jack asked Dawson. The two of them were in Dawson’s dark room, under the stairs of his house. It had been recently constructed to accommodate his new hobby of still photography.

“Well what?” Dawson replied

“You know what” Jack shot back

“I don’t know if I’m ready to move on. I don’t know if I’ll ever be. But I know one thing.”

Jack was intrigued

“When Andie and I kissed, it wasn’t awkward. It came naturally, And I wasn’t thinking about anyone else. I was thinking about her.”

“Are you asking for my permission?” Jack said, perhaps half jokingly

“No, Andie is a big girl. She can make her own choices. But if last year taught me anything, its that secrets destroy relationships. So, I just wanted to tell you”

“Okay, good to know” Jack replied “But maybe you should tell her?” and with that, he waved goodbye and left. Dawson was finished developing for the day, so he went back to his room and found someone waiting for him.

“Dawson” she said

“Joey” he replied


	2. Episode 2 - Senior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey gets a job and Pacey visits the guidance office. Meanwhile, Dawson and Andie discuss their feelings with others, and then with each other.
> 
> This chapter contains elements and dialogue taken from Season 3, episode 2- Failing Down, written by Jeffrey Stepakoff

Pacey and Joey were walking together to their first class of senior year.

“I’ve been summoned to the guidance office after school” Pacey said

“I wonder why” Joey mused

“I assume to provide some sort of guidance” Pacey quipped

“Okay, now I’m really curious” Joey followed up with

“Its so…

mysterious, isn’t it?” Pacey suggested

“Very” Joey said, smiling

The two started kissing. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn’t realise they were blocking the doorway.

“Excuse me” someone said, as if to ask to be let in.

The two turned around to see that someone was Dawson. They separated long enough to let him in. They then said their goodbyes, Joey went to her class, and Pacey stayed in that one.

* * *

Jack and Andie were approaching a soccer field, where Jack was coaching a kid’s soccer team.

“Why am I even doing this?” Jack mused aloud “I was a terrible soccer player, I’m terrible with kids and I’ve never coached before”

“Its a great way to shape young minds, looks great on college applications and I’ll take full responsibility if anything goes wrong” Andie replied

“Damn right you will” Jack replied. The two of them approached the assembled kids, a mix of boys and girls, aged about seven or eight.

“Oh! Hey, kids. I'm Andie, and this is my brother Jack. And together, we are all about to embark upon a soccer experience that will enrich your lives for years to come.” Andie said addressing the group

The group was noticeably quiet

“Everyone who wants to have fun, raise their hands” Jack said, excitedly

And the kids all jumped to their feet except for one.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked the girl

“Her name is Molly, Coach Jack” a boy said

“You don’t want to talk, Molly? How come?”

“Because she hates soccer” the boy said

“Shut up” Molly finally interjected

“Why do you hate soccer, Molly? Ok. You don't want to talk, that's fine. You don't have to talk if you don't want to talk.”

“Gee, thanks” Molly replied, halfheartedly

“I heard something. I think she talked. Anyway, what molly doesn't know is that by the end of the season, no one is going to hate soccer, 'cause we're going to have so much fun runnin' around, winning some games, and eating plenty of pizza afterwards. So who's with me?”

And all the kids raise their hands, excitedly

* * *

Joey realised she needed a new source of income now that the tourist season was over, and most of the B&B guests had left. She had heard from Andie that the Capeside Yacht Club was in need of a new waitress. But she had also heard that the manager, Mrs Valentine, was a real hard ass. She decided to try anyway.

“Now, what exactly is an Ice House?” Mrs. Valentine asked

“It's a restaurant.” Joey replied “Or it was, it burned down last year.”

“Oh, how unfortunate. Sounds like a charming little joint.” Her sarcasm becoming increasingly obvious to Joey

“Well, daddy thought it was a good idea for me to get out there and mingle with the little people.” Joey replied, wondering how convincing she was.

“And what does daddy do, dear?”

“Pharmaceuticals” Joey said, thinking quickly “Daddy made his fortune in the pharmaceutical world.”

“Oh, well, then, why is it, I wonder, that I don't see the Potter name on our roster?”

“I guess we're just not much of the joining kind” Joey said, thinking quickly

“Where do you summer, then?”

“I spent my summer sailing, actually” This much was actually true

“Oh, well, that sounds lovely. I have to ask. Were you a deck hand or a stowaway?”

“Excuse me, but, um, before I submit to another second of your thinly veiled bitchery, do you need a waitress or not?” Joey snapped

“Hmm. Yes, now that I recall, that position's already been filled”

“Terrific. Oh, by the way, I'll be sure to tell the Rosses that you said hello” Joey tried one last bluff

“Excuse me. You know the Rosses?” Mrs Valentine said, with mild shock.

“Charlie, Kate, and Owen? Oh, from way back. How do you think I heard about this position? They're on the board here, aren't they?” Joey said, pleased that this angle had worked

“Oh, Miss Potter, I think perhaps you and I got off on the wrong foot. Please.”

* * *

Dawson and Jen were in downtown Capeside and spotted one another outside the local music store.

“And what brings you here today?” Jen asked, noticing the stack of CDs in Dawson’s hand

“Just looking to offload some old CDs, maybe get some new ones” Dawson replied

They both entered the store. Jen took the CDs from Dawson.

“Let’s see here, crap, crap, Vanilla Ice. Dawson? Really? I thought I knew you better than this”

“In my defense, I was ten”

“Moving on, ooh, this looks promising” and handed a CD back to him.

Dawson looked at it “The Pulp Fiction soundtrack?”

“There are some real classics on there” Jen insisted "Such as Son of a Preacher Man"

“Are you trying to improve my taste in music?” Dawson asked, coyly

“Are you asking?” She replied in a similar tone

* * *

Pacey entered the guidance office, to find Mr Leery waiting for him

“Hey there, Mitch, Mr Leery” Pacey said “What are you doing here?

“Just filling in until they find a new guidance counselor”

“What did they do with the old guidance counselor?”

“Long story for another day”

“So, why does this bring me here?”

“Ok, so, here's the deal. They have dumped some of the special scheduling cases into my lap”

“What's so special about me? Apart from the obvious”

“Well, for starters, you seem to lack a certain amount of classification and clarity at the moment. What happened to you this summer?”

“I went sailing” Pacey said, matter-of-factly

“But, from the look of things, you should have been somewhere else”

“And where is that exactly?”

“Right here” Mitch said, abruptly. Pacey began to worry where this conversation was going

“Here?”

“You should have been in summer school, Pacey”

“That sounds like a terrible way to spend the summer”

“Tell me something. Before you took off, did you happen to look at your report card?”

“Well, I took off a couple of days after school let out”

“Had you looked, you might have noticed that you flunked Science, History, and English. 3 biggies, Pacey”

“Well, that sucks”

“Look, Pacey, I don't really know how to do this, exactly. I've had the distinct pleasure of watching you grow up. You are one of the most endearing kids I've ever met. But I'm not your teacher, ok? I'm not your guidance counselor. I'm just a friend. So, help me out here, ok? I mean, cut the glibness and just listen to me for a second? You're in deep trouble here.” Mitch said, in a serious tone

“So what can I do about it?” Pacey asked

“You can take these classes over”

“When?”

“Every day, after school”

“Well, I was gonna get a job. I kind of need the money, you know?

“No, I don't think you're understanding me, Pacey. You're gonna have to work your ass off this year.”

“And what if I can't do it?”

“No, you can. You just focus”

“But what if I actually can't?” Pacey insisted

“Well, then, come this may, you're gonna watch your friends graduate without you, start their lives without you. They'll be heading off for higher education, and you'll be gearing up for another year at Capeside High. How's that sound, Pacey?” Mitch declared

* * *

“So, how are you going with your College Applications?” Jack asked Andie, as they watched the game

“I’ve got everything under control, with those” Andie insisted

“And what about that other thing?” Jack asked sneakily

“What other thing?” Andie responded

“You know what I’m talking about” Jack replied

“Okay, Pacey and Joey are together. I’ve accepted that. I’ve moved on, and I suppose, I’m happy for them”

“But...” Jack enquired

“I don’t think I’ll ever fully be over Pacey, besides...”

“Besides what?”

“There’s also that thing with Dawson”

“Maybe you should talk to Dawson about that” Jack suggested

“I know, but its awkward”

* * *

Joey was struggling through her first shift at the yacht club

“Excuse me” a customer said, to get her attention

“May I help you?” she replied

“That's up for debate actually” he said snarkily

“Well, as you can see I don't really have a lot of time for verbal Ping-Pong” Joey fired back

“Half an hour ago, I dropped down on one knee and begged you for an iced tea and a club sandwich”

“You're right. I am so sorry”

“Don't worry about it, I know how it is”

“Well, I doubt that”

“Let me guess.” he began “The boyfriend bailed when the stick turned blue, leaving his rusted-out car up on blocks on your lawn, forcing you to drop out of school and rely on your mom to watch the little monster while you wait tables on your high horse. None of which is my problem, hon. This is seriously going to cut into your tip” he said laughing “Oh, come on! Where's your sense of humor? I was kidding. Well, not kidding actually. More like, conducting an experiment. My father, who is a world-class cretin, says stuff like that to the help all the time. And I always think, ‘what an idiot!’ You know? I mean, they're just gonna go back in the kitchen and spit in his food. Or worse even.”

“Fancy that” Joey fired back “Would you excuse me while I go check on your order?” she said, thinking of someone else who was sassy to her a while ago

“You would, wouldn't you?” he asked, still in a playful tone

“Would what?” she asked

“Spit in my food” he suggested

“Or worse even” she fired back

“I knew it!” he said giggling “You strike me as very much in touch with your dark side. Thank you for your candor”

“Oh, my pleasure” she said, reflecting his tone (and thinking of someone else)

“First day on the job, huh?” he offered

“Yes” Joey said

“And, uh, how much do you hate them already?” he asked

“Who?”

“The superficial snobs laying down huge sums for the privilege of frolicking in the presence of other members of their tribe. Creeps.” he said sincerely

“Wow. Cue the violins. You know, nothing tugs the heartstrings like the anguished cry of a poor little rich boy. Would you sign, please?” she demanded, but knew this guy was right

“Sure” he said, signing the name _Owen Ross_ “Something wrong?” he asked, when she saw the name

“Your order will be right up” Joey said, her entire demeanour shifting

A few minutes later, she came back with his order

“Can I get you anything else?” Joey asked

“Ok, weird girl, what gives?” Owen asked

“What do you mean?”

“First of all, you haven't let my iced tea get past the halfway mark, second, you've been smiling and hovering like some kind of sycophant, and worst of all, you totally dropped that whole snappy sarcasm thing you had working for you earlier” Owen stated, with a hint of snark

“I'm just trying to do my job” Joey said, worried that she was seeing though her

“Yeah, well, at least earlier you were entertaining. Now, you're just creeping me out. Hey, sit down for a second.”

“Why?”

“I want you to see something”

“What am I looking at?”

“Ok, what do you see?” Owen said, pointing a group of people

“A guy in a polo shirt trading stock tips with Mr. and Mrs. Dull. Normal?” she said

“Pretty boring, huh?” he replied

“Sure”

“What if I told you that polo shirt guy has thrice weekly motel room meetings with Mrs. Dull Normal?” Owen suggested

“Really?”

“Yep” he said matter-of-factly

“Does Mr. Dull Normal know?”

“Of course not. He's too busy acting out his own mid-life crisis with the poor man's Pamela Anderson over there” Own said, pointing at a well-endowed woman

“Are those real?” Joey asked, sneakily

“Hardly. Her silicon valley is the work of that gentleman over yonder, Capeside's own Dr. Liposuction, who is a creep of the highest degree. And that one? She is the worst of them all. Once upon a time, she was married to one of the beautiful people, this New York city rainmaker who, predictably, traded her in for a younger model. Divorce followed quickly, which came as a real shock, because the poor gal had gotten used to the money. So, she packed up the kid and got herself a job where she could be around the fortune 500 crowd all day long. And now she's the next best thing... Rich by association.” he explained

Wow. No wonder she's such a bitch. How do you know all this stuff?” she enquired

“Hang around this place long enough, you absorb a lot of useless information. It's so funny. These people... All the money in the world and not an ounce of class.” he stated

* * *

Dawson and Jen left the music store together.

“I sense there’s something else you wanted to ask me” Dawson said

“Very perceptive. I just wanted to know..” Jen started to ask

“Yes?”

“What’s going on up here?” she asked, pointing to his head

“Well, Pacey and Joey are back in town, and that hurts more than I can put into words, but I feel like sooner or later, I’m going to have to deal with them. Plus there’s that thing with Andie, that I still haven’t full wrapped my head around” he said

“You really should talk to her about this” Jen insisted

“I know, but its complicated” he replied

“These things always are” she stated

“And to top it off, according to my dad, who’s filling in for the guidance counselor, Pacey is in academic trouble, and he wants me to talk to him about it”

“Are you going to?” she asked

“Like I said, I have to talk to him sooner or later. Might as well get it over with” Dawson said, reluctantly

* * *

“You wanted to see me?” Joey said to Mrs Valentine, in the office of the Capeside Yacht Club

“Have a seat, Ms. Potter” she began “I was going over yesterday's receipts, and I noticed that a couple of them were signed by Owen Ross.”

“Right” Joey stated

“Thought you said you were a good friend of the family?” she asked

“I am” Joey said matter-of-factly

“Well, if you're such a good friend, wouldn't you know he and his family are in Paris until after the first of the year?” Mrs Valentine asked

“But that doesn't make any sense” Joey replied

“No, it doesn't” Mrs Valentine replied

“Mrs. Valentine, he was here. I served him. He was very rude.” Joey insisted

“Yeah. I'm not sure this is going to work out, Ms. Potter.” Mrs Valentine staed

At that moment, Owen walked in and said “Actually, mom, the Ross kid was here”

“Drue, honey, I'm right in the middle of something here” Mrs Valentine said, slightly annoyed

“Gotcha, mom. But maybe you didn't hear what I said. Owen Ross was here. I saw him with own 2 eyes” he said pointing to his eyes “And I saw Joey here waiting on him, and I think you might want to commend her for the way she handled him because that guy, he can be real high maintenance”

* * *

Outside, the young man was cleaning his boat, when an angry Joey came up to him

“What just happened in there?” she demanded

“Hey, could you watch your tone, please? I think I just saved your job.” he fired back

“Who the hell are you?” she asked, angrily

“Drue. Drue Valentine” he said

“Mrs. Valentine... That's your mom?” Joey asked

“Hey, you pick up quick” he said, somewhat impressed

“But what about you said all that horrible stuff about her?” she wondered aloud

“Which doesn't make it any less true.” he said matter-of-factly

“You lied to me” she said, still pissed off

“Correction. I was playing with you.” he said sneakily

“Why?”

“It was fun. My mom told me about the new girl, the one who was a friend of the Rosses. I took one look at you and knew that you lied your way into the job. Which I totally dig about you, by the way” she was flattered, but still annoyed

“You're a freak” she sighed

“Ok, all right, so I'm not who I said I was. Big deal. I'm actually a lot more fun.” he said, smiling

Joey thought to herself how much this guy reminded her of Daria, except for the fact that she hated him.

Then again, she and Daria didn’t get off on the right foot either.

* * *

Dawson knocked on the door and Doug answered.

“Mr Leery, now I know you can’t be here to see little brother, because the two of you aren’t talking to one another”

“That’s true, but I’m trying to change that” Dawson stated

“Pacey!” Doug yelled “You have a visitor”

Pacey turned and saw who it was

“Great!” he muttered to himself “As if this day couldn’t get any worse”

“My dad told me what’s going on, Pace” Dawson stated

“And I bet you were overjoyed at the news”

“Don’t do that, man. Whatever else is going on between us, I don’t want you to flunk out of school, neither does someone else we both know”

“Don’t even go there!” Pacey fired back, angrily

“She’s going to find out sooner or later” Dawson replied

“Just leave it alone, man” Pacey insisted

“Pacey, do you even want to graduate?” Dawson asked

“It doesn’t matter” Pacey shot back “I don’t think I even can at this point”

“You can if you try, and if you’re not gonna do it for yourself, do it for her” Dawson suggested

Pacey didn’t say anything. Dawson threw up his hands.

“Fine” Dawson said “I tried, the rest is up to you” he stated, and then walked out.

On his way out, he saw Joey approaching.

“Dawson?” Joey said, wondering what he was doing there

“Tag, you’re it” Dawson said to her, and walked off, leaving Joey confused


	3. Episode 3 - The Worst Day of Pacey's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey's 18th Birthday turns into a disaster for all involved. Luckily, Pacey has friends to help him through.
> 
> This episode includes elements and dialogue from S04E12 The Te of Pacey, written by Maggie Friedman

“Tag, you’re it” Dawson said and walked off, leaving Joey very confused

Joey walked into the open front door.

“I guess its your turn to pull Pacey out of his funk” Doug said

“What funk?” Joey asked “What’s going on?”

“Ask him” Doug insisted

“Pacey, what’s going on?”

“You haven’t heard, because it seems like everyone is a buzz about my latest failure” Pacey said sarcastically

“Just talk to me, Pace”

“Okay, I am on the verge of flunking my senior year of high school”

“Its okay Pace, we can turn this around”

“I don’t think so Jo. Not this time” he fired back

“Pacey, don’t you dare. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and pull yourself together”

“What’s the point?” he asked despondently

“If you won’t even try, not even for me, what’s the point in continuing this relationship?”

Pacey said nothing

“I guess I have my answer” Joey said, angrily, and stormed off

* * *

Dawson arrived home to find Andie waiting for him.

“I figured we should talk” Andie said

“Yeah, we do” Dawson replied

“That was quite a kiss” Andie declared

“It was” Dawson agreed

“So, where do we go from here?” Andie asked

“I’m not sure” Dawson responded “What do you think?”

“I don’t know either” Andie said

“Well, I guess we can explore our feelings, or not, remain friends, or see if we want something more” Dawson stated

“You’re right, of course. I’m still not certain which direction to go in”

“Well, lets start with something simple. Maybe we could go to Pacey’s birthday party together and figure things our from there?”

“Sounds good, but are we okay with seeing Pacey and Joey together there?”

“We need to accept that were going to see them together. The only other option is to spend the rest of our lives avoiding each other, and I don’t want that”

“That’s a good point. Let’s do it” Andie said

Dawson nodded

* * *

Joey came back later in the day.

“Joey, I...” Pacey trailed off

“Quiet, not a word. Just come with me” Joey commanded

Joey forced Pacey to close his eyes, and lead him somewhere.

“Where are we going?” Pacey asked

“All I’ll say is today is your birthday”

“So, are we making up or..”

“No more questions” Joey insisted

…

“Okay, you can open your eyes now” Joey stated

They were standing in the doorway of the Witter family home

“SURPRISE!!!” they all yelled.

It was the entire Witter clan, plus Dawson and Andie. Pacey’s heart sank

* * *

“Joanna, you wanna help me set the table?” Mrs Witter asked

“Its Joey, Ma” Pacey corrected

“Sure thing, Mrs Witter”

“Why would you do this?” Pacey asked Joey

“Your mom called and asked me really nicely” Joey said, then went into another room

This left Dawson and Andie with Pacey

“I’m going to let you two talk” Dawson said, then disappeared into another room, to play with Pacey’s young nephews and nieces.

After a while, Dawson was pinned to the floor by the kids, when he saw a familiar face.

“Gretchen?”

“Dawson, long time no see” she said, helping him up

“Yeah, you’re in college now, right?”

“Yeah, and you’re just starting your senior year of High School”

“That’s right”

“So, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That you and Pacey aren’t talking”

“Its complicated” Dawson said, with a sigh

“Give me the cliff notes version”

“Well, last fall” Dawson began “Pacey and Joey started seeing each other...”

“I see”

“...without telling me”

“Oh” Gretchen was starting to see where this was going

“And then I found out, turned into a green eyed monster. But eventually, I told Joey to go after him, and they sailed off together for the summer”

“And then?” Gretchen asked

“And then they got back”

“I mean, what are you going to do now?” Gretchen clarified

“That I don’t know”

* * *

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Pacey asked Andie. The two of them pacing through the backyard

“Well, partly I just thought you could use a break from your family” Andie stated

“Thanks” Pacey responded

“My family is also pretty, you know..”

“Yeah, I remember. What else...”

“So, I’ve thought about it a lot, and I’ve decided to give you and Joey my blessings”

“Well, thanks, but I think its now a moot point”

“What does that mean?”

“Jo and I had a fight. I don’t know if were going to...” Pacey trailed off

“What it about?”

“I’m about to flunk out of school”

“Pacey, you can’t let that happen”

“I won’t” he didn’t mean it, but he just didn’t want to talk about it

“So, did you and Dawson come here together” Pacey added, as they walked back inside the house

“Yes” Andie admitted

“Should I read anything into that?” Pacey inquired

“I don’t know...” Andie began, but stopped when she saw Dawson with Gretchen

* * *

“You know, I used to have the biggest crush on you” Dawson admitted to Gretchen

The two of them moved towards each other, as though they were about to kiss. But then they saw Dawson and Andie, looking shocked.

“DINNER’S READY!” Mrs Witter yelled from the next room.

* * *

Pacey was opening gifts in the dining room. Pacey was looking confusedly at a gift he had just opened, from his sister Kerry.

“It's an ashtray” Kerry said

“Yeah. Thank you” Pacey replied “I've been meaning to take up smoking”

“Uh, that one's from me.” Pacey’s drunken father said, pointing to a large package, which Pacey opened.

“Fireworks, It's just what I've always wanted. Thanks, pop” Pacey said halfheartedly and sarcastically

“I recently read an article in ladies home journal, that said a fun way to bond with your kids on their birthday, was to recall a favourite memory from their childhood” Pacey’s mom suggested

“Oh, joy” Pacey said, in a similar tone

“I guess I'll go first. My memory would have to be when Pacey was a baby” Mrs Witter began “It was such a relief to finally have a late bloomer. Never bothered anybody. Used to fall asleep in cardboard boxes.”

“And then there was the time we almost left Pace at 31 flavours” Kerry interjected

“I remember that” Doug stated “We were driving away when this lady waved us down with Pacey just crying in her arms. I swear, we could have driven home before we realised he was even gone. I'll tell you, he was so upset that he peed his pants. That's right. Your uncle, he peed his pants!” the last part was particularly directed at the kids, who cracked up at that point.

“Thanks for that one, Doug.” Pacey responded

Gretchen saw how upset Pacey was, and decided to share a story of her own

“You know my favourite Pacey memory? When I was in fifth grade, there was this bully named Max Brody. And he was the meanest kid you'd ever want to meet. And one day, he pushed me off the swing set. Hard. I split my lip open. Pacey, who was in second grade at the time, was sitting over in the sand box. And when he saw Max push me, I've never seen anybody run so fast. And he just started punching and kicking him, screaming, _stay away from my sister!_ But that's Pacey. The bravest guy I know”

“Brave and foolish” Mr Witter interjected “As I recall, Pacey came home crying because that bully beat the crap out of him”

“What about the time that Pacey got up at 5:30 in the morning and decided to make pancakes for the whole entire family?” Kerry said, starting her own story

“Come on!” Pacey said, getting more upset

“But he set the kitchen on fire and scraps died of smoke inhalation...” Kerry trailed off

“All right. I have a Pacey story” Mr Witter began

“Oh, enough!” Pacey yelled “Enough. Look as much as I love being publicly humiliated on my own birthday, I think we can all guess what the theme of this little anecdote is going to be: Pacey screws up yet again. Am I right? Pacey kills the dog. Or pees his pants, or pukes, or gets the crap beaten out of him. But you know what else the theme might be? The theme of every birthday I've ever had. Well, the theme of my entire life, for that matter. No one gives Pacey a break. Everybody expects the absolute worst of Pacey. Pacey gets the short end of the stick. Pacey gets fireworks and an ashtray for his birthday, and endlessly embarrassed because how dare he want to go to college so he can possibly get out of this place? But you know what, dad? You can breathe easy, because I don't think I could go to college even if I wanted to, because I just found out that I’m on the verge of flunking out of high school. So I'm not going to college. So I guess, at the end of the day, you guys are right. I'm going to end up exactly where you thought I would. A complete and utter failure.”

Pacey then ran out of the room, and out of the house, to see Jack and Jen in the front door.

“Happy birth..” Jack and Jen began to say, while seeing Pacey run off. Jen instinctively decided to run after him.

* * *

“I’m going after him” Dawson insisted to Joey, Jack, Andie and Gretchen who were standing out the front of the Witter household.

“Gretchen, go back inside, calm everyone down” Dawson commanded

“Alright, you seem to know what you’re doing” Gretchen replied

“Joey, come with me. I want you there when when we find him.” Dawson said

“Why? What makes you sure we even can find him?” Joey responded

“Because I know where he’s going” Dawson insisted

“Andie, stay here with Jack” Dawson told her, then whispered something in her ear “See you later”

And with that, Dawson and Joey drove off, leaving Jack somewhat confused

“What did he say?” Jack asked

* * *

Pacey pulled the car over and smashed his head into the steering wheel several times. He then started crying.

Jen her best to comfort him. Then they kissed, passionately.

“Remember Witch Island?” he asked

“Yeah” Jen replied

“Remember what we started, but didn’t finish?”

“Yeah”

“I was just thinking, emotions are messy and complicated” Pacey stated

“They are” Jen agreed

“But sex, sex is...” Pacey trailed off

“Sex is what?” Jen wanted to know

“Sex is great, if you can separate out the emotions from it”

“Do you think you can do that?” Jen asked

“I can if you can” Pacey insisted

“Okay then, let’s do it” Jen suggested, and they continued kissing

* * *

“That’s his car” Dawson said, slowing down

“What are you going to say to him?” Joey asked

“Whatever he needs to hear” Dawson insisted

They both got out of the car and walked up to Pacey’s car. It looked dark, as though no one was inside it. Nevertheless, Dawson knocked on the window and Pacey and Jen emerged from the car. It was obvious that Pacey had been crying.

“I’m not going back!” Pacey insisted

“So, don’t” Dawson fired back

“Et tu, Joey?” Pacey said, in an accusative tone

“Pacey, what’s going on with you?” Joey shot back

“What’s going on is I’m having the worst day of my life, because you insisted I spend my birthday with my family” Pacey replied

“So, screw ‘em” Dawson insisted, and everyone was mildly shocked

“But Dawson, you love my family” Pacey said, confused

“But I hate seeing what they're doing to you” Dawson responded

“Besides, I thought we weren’t talking to each other” Pacey said to Dawson

“Us either” Pacey said to Joey

“Pacey, they wouldn’t be here if they didn’t care about you” It was Jen who had spoken, and he realised she was right

“Pacey, I know out friendship is in a weird place right now, but maybe we could just put that on hold and enjoy your birthday together? Just the four of us. Your friends” Dawson declared

Pacey looked at the three of them for a moment. Then thought about what Dawson had said.

“Sounds good to me” Pacey finally said

“Happy Birthday, Pace” said Dawson, then Jen, then Joey.

At that moment, a third car pulled up. The McPhee siblings emerged from it.

Andie raced up to Pacey and gave him a big hug.

“Oh my god, Pacey, are you okay?” she asked loudly

“You know what” he said, looking at Jack “I think I will be. After all, I’ve got all my friends with me on my Birthday” and he smiled

* * *

Eventually, Joey, Dawson and Jen took Pacey home. Jack and Andie went their separate ways in separate vehicles. Andie in her car, Jack in the car Joey and Dawson were in earlier (the Potter family truck).

Dawson was driving the Witter Wagon, with Jen in the front seat and Pacey and Joey in the back. Dawson and Jen exchanged a look and Dawson couldn’t help but notice something different about Jen, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Meanwhile in the back seat, Pacey and Joey were awkwardly silent.

“Would you like us to go in with you?” Dawson asked, upon arriving

“Actually, I should be okay” Pacey said, realising the house was dark, and assuming Doug was already in bed.

“Pacey, wait..” Joey said and followed him out

“About our last...” Joey began

“Jo, do you mind if we postpone that conversation for the moment. I think after everything that’s happened tonight...” Pacey trailed off

“I understand” Joey said, and got back inside the car, which then drove off

Pacey then opened the door quietly and was about to go to bed, when a light switched on and he was surprised to see it wasn’t Doug.

“Gretchen, what are you doing here?” Pacey asked

“She’s just staying for the night. Apparently the Witter home was full” Doug said

“I’ll be heading back to Boston tomorrow. I’m sorry this Birthday was so horrible for you” Gretchen said “Would you like to add anything, Doug?” she added in an accusatory tone

“I’m sorry for giving you such a hard time tonight, little brother” Doug said, then went to bed.

“Now then” Gretchen began “What’s this about you flunking out of school?” she asked

Pacey rolled his eyes

“Well, before you sound the alarm, its not certain. I still have a chance to save myself. Just not a very good one” he said, meekly

“So...” Gretchen urged

“So, I guess I’ll to everything I can to make sure that I graduate” Pacey said.

Gretchen smiled at this.


	4. Episode 4 - College Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey accompanies Joey to a fancy party at the Yacht Club and it becomes clear their lives are heading in different directions.

Author's note: this chapter contains elements and dialogue from s04e09 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang written by Tom Kapinos

* * *

“Later, Joey” Drue said, in the hall of Capeside High, and the two parted ways.

Meanwhile, Jen overheard this and approached.

“What are you doing here?” Jen asked

“What are you doing here?” Drue asked back

“I live here” Jen replied angrily

“Oh, so this is the backwater your parents shipped you off to, after...”

“Yes, and you still haven’t answered my question”

“And here I thought living here would be boring”

“You live here? Oh god, Capeside doesn’t know what its in for” Jen said

“Look who’s talking” Drue replied, sneakily

* * *

“I'm not paying you to study for your G.E.D., Dear.” Mrs Valentine said, chastising Joey

“Mrs. Valentine, it's 3:45, which means I'm early. 15 whole minutes to do with what I please. And why is it so hard for you to remember that I go to school with your son?” Joey reminded her

“Yes, and speaking of things I'd just as soon forget, I ran into your sister Becky at the drug store. Clearly not there to pick up any contraceptives” Mrs Valentine replied

“It's Bessie” Joey corrected

“Oh, well, that's important, isn't it, dear?” Mrs Valentine said, half-heartedly. Then she saw someone she was expecting enter the room

“Walter!” she said, greeting him

“Mrs. Valentine” he reciprocated

“What can I do for you, Walter?” Mrs Valentine asked

“Well, I just wanted to make sure everything was in order for Saturday night” Walter said

“Oh, Walter, we are in tip-top shape. We are fully stocked and fully staffed, and I was just about to tell little Joey Potter here that her Saturday night off was now a Saturday night back on” Mrs Valentine assured him

“But...” Joey tried to interject

“Joey. In addition to being one of the club's handsomest members, Mr. Kubelik here is also the alumni rep for Worthington, and Saturday night he's hosting a networking party for promising new applicants, and I'm going to need you to help wait on them” Mrs Valentine explained

“I can't” Joey tried explaining

“So you're quitting, then?” Mrs Valentine was clearly not listening

“No” Joey said

“So, you've gone insane?” Mrs Valentine replied

“Look, Mrs. Valentine, I will be there” Joey began

“Yes. You will. Now, Walter, where were we?” Mrs Valentine said, dismissively

“I don't think you're understanding me, Mrs. Valentine. I'll be there, at the party, as a guest.” Joey finally said

Ms. Valentine laughed

“Wait a minute. You're Josephine Potter?” Walter asked “Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your essay was outstanding. Mrs. Valentine, this young lady is one of our most promising applicants.”

“Oh” Mrs Valentine said, hiding her surprise

“I would appreciate it if you gave her the evening off and sat her at my table” Walter said

“Well, of course, Walter, anything you want. I just don't know who we're going to get to replace her. Joey's such a shining member of our wait staff.” Mrs Valentine replied, annoyed

“Well, there's always Drue.” Joey reminded Mrs Valentine

“Yes. Yes.” Mrs Valentine responded, hiding her frustration

* * *

Jack and Andie were observing the soccer game which Jack was coaching. Jack’s team was doing badly. Jack decide to broach another subject.

“So, have you and Dawson figured out what you’re doing yet?” Jack asked

“Sort of. We were figuring things out at Pacey’s birthday party and then...” she trailed off

“Yeah, I remember” Jack said. They were then approached by a woman who appeared to be in her twenties.

“Hi, I’m Caroline. Molly’s mom” she said, in a very flirtatious way

“It’s nice to meet you” Jack replied, nervously

“You know, Molly has really come out of her shell these past few weeks, thanks to you”

“That’s good to her” Jack replied, uncomfortable

“Perhaps, after the game, you’d like to...” she trailed off, seductively

“He can’t. He’s busy” Andie said, matter-of-factly

“Perhaps, he can answer for himself” Caroline replied angrily

“Perhaps, he’s not interested” Andie said in a similar tone

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Caroline demanded

“Because...” Andie trailed off

“Because, I’m gay” Jack announced

Caroline was clearly embarrassed

“I’m sorry, I..” she trailed off, and then walked off

* * *

“Pacey..” Joey began “I know things are weird right now, but I need you for something”

“Sure, anything. What is it Jo?” Pacey asked

“How do you look in a tuxedo” Joey asked, tentatively

“Pretty good” Pacey assured her.

Joey smiled

* * *

“You've certainly been quiet tonight, Miss Potter.” Walter remarked, as they sat next to each other at the Capeside Yacht Club

“Just soaking it all in, I guess.” Joey said hard-heartedly

“Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?” he prompted

“There's really not much to tell. I'm pretty much your average teenage girl.” Joey said, awkwardly

“Having reviewed your application, I hardly think so. I seem to remember a certain fondness for art. Have you been to the new Guggenheim?” Walter asked

“No, but I have always wanted to go to New York” she replied

“It's actually in Bilbao, hon. Spain?” Drew said sarcastically, leaning over and offering appetisers

“Which isn't important. What is, however, is the building itself. It's really the most amazing feat of construction. It's an extraordinary combination of intersecting shapes. It's an architectural epiphany.”Walter explained

“If you ask me, the thing just looks like a big artichoke” Pacey interjected No, I'm serious. It does.” Everyone was not looking at him

“Oh, so you've been?” Walter asked

“No, but my brother is this big architecture buff, and he's into those coffee table art books. So I've seen all the pictures, and I'm here to tell you, it looks like a big artichoke.” Pacey explained

“Big artichoke. You're right. It does look like an artichoke.” Walter laughed loudly

“Joey, I had no idea your boyfriend was such a charmer.” Walter said

“Who knew?” Joey replied

“Worthington could use a young man like you, Pacey. Why haven't you applied?” Walter asked

“Yeah, Pace, why haven't you?” Joey demanded

“Well, to be perfectly honest, uh, both of my parents are real big lefties, so for me it's Yale or nothing.” Pacey explained

“Well, that certainly is our loss” Walter said, disappointment

“Hey, Pace, can I talk to you for a second?” Joey demanded

“Yeah, sure” Pacey replied

“Outside. Excuse us” Joey said

Joey pulled Pacey behind her as they walked out onto the piers.

“Pacey, I can't believe you just did that” Joey said, outraged

“Just did what?” Pacey asked, innocently

“You lied!” Joey said angrily

“Hold on a second” Pacey interjected

“And after that whole pseudo-motivational diatribe, you flat-out lied” Joey almost yelled

“Joey, can I have the floor for just a second?” Pacey tried to explain

“Pacey, why are you trying so hard to impress these people?”

Walter walked up behind them

“Excuse me, Pacey. Excuse me. I would love for you to meet the dean” Walter said “Do you mind, Joey?”

“Of course not” Joey said

“He's a great guy” Walter laughed “An old friend. I'd love for him to hear the, uh...”

“2 rabbis” Pacey suggested

“Yeah” Walter chuckled “I thought that was a pretty good one”

Walter and Pacey went back inside and Joey leaned against the rail and began to cry

* * *

Later, Walter came back out to talk to her.

“Hi, Joey” he said

“Uh, Mr. Kubelik, I'm sorry, I think I need to apologise” she said, holding back tears

“Really? Whatever for?” Walter asked, sensitively

“Well, I think I blew it tonight. It's just, this is kind of a whole new world for me, and I don't really know what to do or what to say, and I know that I don't fit in very well” Joey explained

“Joey, you didn't blow anything. Your academic record stands on its own. You're a stunningly bright young lady. No one is grading you on your social skills. Be that as it may, you couldn't ask for a better character witness than that boyfriend of yours. Seriously. He just talked the Dean's ear off, all about you. How you've changed him, how you've helped him. How he couldn't imagine a better life than one with you by his side. What a rare gift, to have someone say such things about you.” Walter said, sincerely and went back inside. Then Pacey came back out.

“Apology accepted” Pacey said

“I didn't apologise, Pace” Joey replied

“Well, no, but you were going to” Pacey suggested

“I was?” Joey asked, confused

“Yeah, you were going to apologise for chewing me out earlier” Pacey insisted

“And what about you? You're the one who lied” Joey said, still annoyed from before

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was doing that all for you?” Pacey suggested

“And how, exactly, do I benefit from your distortion of the truth?” Joey demanded

“Well, maybe I just wanted these people to see you through my eyes just for one night” Pacey said

“Sorry, Pace. I just wanted to impress these people so bad, to fit in, and I completely froze”

“Hey, that doesn't matter”

“Yes, it does! I've never wanted anything so bad in my whole life. And you just fit right in better than I ever will” Joey said, holding back tears

“Because there's nothing at stake for me here, Jo. I have nothing to prove to these people. And Jo, this world, it is opening its doors to you. And when you step through, you are going to be such an amazing part of all of this. And wherever you choose to go, you're doing them the favour, not the other way around” Pacey said

After a few moments Pacey added:

“And this world **is** opening its doors to you. But not to me. And that’s why we can’t keep doing this. I’m sorry Jo”

“Pacey...” Joey began, but then couldn’t think of anything to say.

After several awkward seconds, Pacey walked away, leaving Joey to absorb what had just happened.


	5. Episode 5 - Happy Unbirthday, Jen Lindley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes when Drue throws Jen a birthday party, even though its not her birthday. Events spiral out of control and the gang is split down the middle.
> 
> This chapter contains elements and dialogue from s04e04 Future Tense by Gina Fattore and s04e06 Great Xpectations by Nan Hagan

“How are you college applications going, Andie” Dawson asked in the library of Capeside high

“I finished them months ago. Did you know it’s Jen’s birthday? Are you going to her party tonight?” Andie replied

“I didn’t know it was Jen’s birthday” Dawson said in surprise

“It’s not” Jack said, having snuck up to them, adding “This arrived for you today” changing the subject

“Its from Harvard” Andie said, nervously

“Well?” Dawson urged. Andie opened the letter carefully

“Dear Miss McPhee, we are pleased to welcome you to…

“I’m in! I’m in!” she proclaimed excitedly, taking care not to be to loud, given that they were in the library

* * *

“No!” Jen proclaimed

“What? Drew replied, innocently

Just then, two random male students approached the duo

“Happy Birthday!” one of them yelled

“See you tonight” the other said, and both fist bumped Drue

“I have no idea what that was about” Drew insisted, after they had both moved on “but its been happening all morning. I guess people around here are just friendly”

“You know exactly what this is about. You, throwing me a birthday party, and its not even my birthday” Jen was growing annoyed

“A technicality. Look, I figure I owe you for all those birthdays I missed. Also, this is a great way for us to make new friends”

“I already have friends” Jen insisted

“Ah yes, the howdy doody gang. Be honest though Jenny” he said, cheekily “They don’t really know the real Jen Lindly, do they? If they did, they probably wouldn’t stay friends with you”

“Hey, I’ve changed. I’m not the same person I was in New York”

“You may believe that, your so-called friends may believe it, but I know the real you.” Drue said, quietly

Two more well, wishers came past, similar to before, and then moved on.

“Deep down, you’re a party girl, you just want to have fun. And that’s why I’ll see you tonight at 8” Drew insisted

* * *

Pacey and Joey were staring at each other awkwardly while holding drinks. Neither was saying anything. Jen approached them.

“Hey Birthday girl” Pacey said, sneakily

“Its not really her birthday” Joey corrected

“Then what are we all doing here?” Pacey asked, innocently

Jen pointed towards someone who had just entered the room.

“I believe that’s the person who knows the answer” Jen said, adding “I’ll catch up with you two later” and then walked over to him.

“Hey Birthday girl” Drew said, grinning

“So, here’s a theory. This isn’t your house” Jen suggested

“I’m shocked” Drue said, gasping “Here I invite you and a few dozen of your closest friends into my home, and you accuse me of lying about where I live? Why would I do such a thing?”

“Well, suppose the police decide to break up this little shindig, this is just some random rich family’s summer home, and there’s nothing to link you to the crime.”

“You wound me” Drue said, jokingly

“...and if the police ask who is responsible for this gathering, all anyone will remember is that its Jen Lindley’s birthday”

“Well, you’re half right. This isn’t my house. But then, my house isn’t really that impressive, or conducive to holding a rager. In fact, it isn’t really even a house” Drue stated

“Is this a riddle?” Jen asked

“Maybe I just wanted you to have a good time” Drue suggested

“Yeah, right” Jen retorted, then turned to walk off

“Oh, birthday girl, I got you a little something” Drue said, handing her a small box

“What is it?” Jen asked, accepting it

“Only one way to find out” Drue insisted

Jen instead opted to pocket it and walk off, deciding to look at it later.

* * *

Jen spotted Joey and they walked outside together. Joey had been drinking and was a little tipsy.

“All right, Joey. I think that we've walked far enough.” Jen said, sitting down “Is here good? Now, what did you need to tell me?”

“Yes, here is good. Good, because I would like to make a toast. All the love and happiness in the world to my friend, Jen Lindley, on her birthday.” Joey said, slurring her speech a little

“Well, thank you very much, Joey, but you do know it's really not my birthday.” Jen replied

“That's all right” Joey said, laughing “I mean, we're not really friends” Both of them laughed at that

“I'm just kidding. We are. I think we are. Do you think we are? I can't really even pinpoint exactly when we became friends” Joey added

“You know what, Joey? Let's not delve too far into it, 'cause then we'll just remember why we're supposed to hate each other.” Jen replied

“I don't hate you, I love you, I do!” Joey insisted

“Joey, you love everybody tonight. Joey, let me ask you something. Do you think that you can summon up enough brain power to answer one little question?” Jen asked

“Is it about our future?” Joey replied

“No. No, it's purely about the present” Jen insisted

“Shoot” Joey fired back

“Do you happen to know where Drue lives?” Jen asked

“Ding, ding, ding. I do know the answer to that one. Drue lives in an apartment at the yacht club with his mother.” Joey explained

“Ok, and what about his father?” Jen followed up

“New Mexico, I think. I guess he ran off with some new age chippie. Nice, huh? Left them high and dry” Joey added.

“Oh, there you guys are” Andie said, approaching the duo “I've been looking all over for you”

“Well, except here, 'cause if you would have looked here, you would have found us, 'cause this, Andie, is where we are” Joey explained

“Ignore her” Jen whispered “So, where's Jack?” she asked at normal volume

“He's avoiding me. Am I too controlling?” she aked

“Yes” Jen and Joey said together

“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Andie replied

“Andie, it's not a judgement” Joey explained "Some people like salad dressing on the salad, and some people like it on the side.”

“Okay, well it's just I want everyone that I know to be able to live up to his or her potential” Andie explained

“Well, I have great potential as a waitress” Joey replied

“That's great, Joey” Jen said, laughing “What do you say that we get out of here, all right? I've got somebody that I owe an apology to” she added

“No, no, no. Stay here” Andie insisted “Before anyone leaves this spot, we have a very important question to answer. Where do we really see ourselves in 5 years? And not the version that you answer to your college advisor. Come on”

“All right. I plan to be starting work on my master's thesis, _are men necessary?”_ Jen explained, and they all laughed

“And I guess I'll be in P.R. because I mean, that's all I've really ever been good at in life is painting a happy face on disaster” Andie explained

“Okay Joey, you're up” she added

“You tell me” Joey suggested

“That's an easy one” Jen explained “You will have graduated from a ridiculously expensive ivy league school, moved to New York, where you will have taken a job in a funky Soho art gallery where your starting salary is actually less than a year's tuition”

“Why New York?” Joey asked, laughing

“Because New York is finishing school for cynics like us” Jen stated matter-of-factly

“I'm not a cynic!” Joey insisted

“You're not exactly sunshine personified, Joey”

“Right here, right now, let's make a deal” Joey said “In 5 years, we'll get back together, and we'll see if any of these predictions actually came true”

“Deal” Jen and Andie said together

“Wait. You guys, how are we gonna remember the date?” Joey asked “It's not really Jen's birthday”

“I'll remember” Jen insisted

“Do you promise?” Joey asked

Jen nodded. Then Joey got up to leave. After a moment, Jen did too, but Andie called her back, when the box fell out of her pocket. Andie picked it up and opened it.

“Are those some kind of pills?” Andie asked

“Yeah. Um, some kind of pills” Jen replied nerviously

“We're not talking aspirin, are we?”

Jen was silent

“Ecstasy? So have you done a lot of it?”

“Yeah, in New York” Jen explained “I never went to a rave without it, and I went to a lot of raves”

“So you must've liked what it did for you. I mean, otherwise, you wouldn't have kept taking it, right?” Andie asked

“Well, yeah. The first few times, it's amazing. It's hard not to love the x-effect”

“Which is what, exactly?” Andie asked

“Uh, what's with all the questions?”

“I'm just curious”

“All right. The first time you do X, it's really good. You get this feeling of loving everybody and everything, and everybody loves you and that can be really powerful. X just made me happy. It provided a pleasant vacation from my usual spot under the bell jar” Jen explained

“So x makes you happy?”

“All kinds of wonderful”

“That doesn't sound so bad”

“Yeah, it's not at first. See, it lasts about 6 hours and then it's gone. And afterwards, you're more depressed than when you started. The bad thing, like with any drug, it makes you lose your inhibitions. That's why I stopped. I just didn't know who I was anymore” Jen explained, adding “Andie, you're way too interested” Jen then extended her hand to ask for the box back, which Andie gave her.

“I'm just interested in feeling happy”

“Wait a minute. Didn't you just get in to Harvard?” Jen asked

“Yep. And one would think that finally getting the one thing that you wanted your entire life, you'd experience one moment of sheer joy, but...” Andie trailed off

“No moment?” Jen suggested “You wanna talk about what you are feeling?” Jen asked

“Nope. Because that's all I ever do is talk and talk. Tonight, I just wanna have fun. I wanna leave my problems behind in a little field and pick them up tomorrow. I'm sure it's just some kind of weird delayed reaction thing, and I'm gonna feel happy soon” Andie lamented

“You will” Jen insisted “Now lets get back inside”

As they stood up, Andie said “Jen, don’t be mad, but...”

Jen opened the box to discover one of the pills missing.

“You didn’t” Jen admonished her

And Andie put the pill in her mouth and swallowed

* * *

Andie went back inside and quickly found Joey and Pacey.

“I love you guys” she proclaimed, placing an arm around the shoulder of each of them

“I especially love you Pacey” she continued “I mean, you were my first love. I don’t think I’ll ever get over you” she was sounding increasingly loopy

“Are you alright?” Pacey asked “Is she alright?” this time, directing the question at Joey

“She’s fine” Joey insisted

“You know what, you guys make such a great couple. I just wanted to say I’m happy for you two” Andie stated

“That’s great, but were not together anymore” Joey explained

“Oh, that’s such a shame” Andie said, sincerely

“Andie, what’s going on with you?” Pacey demanded, but then Andie spotted someone from the corner of her eye

“Ooh, Dawson” she said, and then raced over to him in the next room

“Hey Andie. Maybe we should talk about Pacey’s party” Dawson suggested

“Let’s not. I’m so sick of us talking about our feelings. I just want to act on them” Andie insisted

“Andie, are you okay?” Dawson asked

Andie responded by kissing him, passionately. He started kissing her back, when her body went limp. At that moment Jen raced up.

“What happened?” Jen asked

“I don’t know, we were just kissing and then she passed out or something. What’s going on?” Dawson asked.

“Let’s just get her outside” Jen replied

So, they each took one of her arms around they shoulders and carried Andie outside. Along the way, Jen instinctively grabbed a cordless phone she saw.

“Now what?” Dawson asked, increasingly worried

“Now, I call an ambulance and you go back inside and find the others” Jen stated

* * *

Dawson came back outside with Pacey, Jack and Joey following close behind. Jen was on the phone with the 911 operator.

“Jack, what medication is Andie on?” Jen demanded

“Um, um..

Xanax! She’s on Xanax”

“Dosage?”

“I don’t know” Jack replied

“Okay, don’t worry. The Ambulance will be here soon”

When the Ambulance arrived, only one of them could ride with her, so Jack asked the others to meet them at the hospital.

* * *

Pacey drove Joey, Dawson and Jen to the hospital. It was an awkward and quiet ride.

They met Jack in the waiting room. Finally someone came out to meet them.

“The drugs she took tonight had a bad reaction with the medication already in her system. Luckily, we got to her in time. She’s unconscious, but stable. You can go in and see her now” the doctor explained

“Drugs?” Dawson asked, but they were all thinking it

“Your friend had Ecstasy. Don’t worry, our policy is not to volunteer any information to the authorities, unless asked”

The five of them then filed in, with Jack and Dawson right next to Andie, while Pacey, Joey and Jen were perched at the foot of the bed.

“I mean, I knew she was acting weird, but...” Pacey trailed off in disbelief

“But where would she get ecstasy from?” Jack wondered aloud, not expecting a reply

“It was me” Jen declared, to the shock of all

After a few moments, Jen elaborated

“Drew gave me two pills earlier in the evening, as a sort of birthday present, and then later on, Andie took them from me and took one of them before I realised...” Jen’s voice was becoming shaky

“What?” Dawson said, in horror

“You gave my sister drugs?” Jack replied angrily

“Hang on a minute...” Joey replied, shaking of the last of the effects of the alcohol in her system

“Its not like Jen meant for this to happen” Pacey yelled

At this point, Jen was sinking into her chair, while Pacey, Joey, Dawson and Jack were standing and about to have a very loud argument. Of all people, Dawson was the first to compose himself.

“Maybe the three of you should leave” he suggested, referring to Pacey, Joey and Jen

“I don’t think its good for Andie if...” Dawson trailed off. They all silently agreed, and Pacey, Jen and Joey left. On their way out, they saw Mr McPhee and pointed him in the direction of Andie’s room.

* * *

“C’mon ladies, I’ll give you a ride home” Pacey said, in an upbeat town, trying to lighten the mood

“I’ll walk” Jen replied

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea” Joey replied. Jen reluctantly insisted

Pacey dropped off Jen first. Before she got out, Joey said “what happened tonight wasn’t your fault”

“Yeah, and Andie will be alright” Pacey added

“But they’ll never speak to me again” Jen replied, despondently

“They’ll get over it, and I know you don’t think so right now, but you will too” Pacey suggested

Joey walked her up to the front door and hugged her, before saying “Whatever else happens, I just want you to know that I consider you my friend and I always will. Good night, Jen”

Upon getting back into the car, Joey asked Pacey “Well, where do we go from here?” the question had multiple meanings

“I honestly don’t know” Pacey replied, knowing full well what the multiple meanings were.


	6. Episode 6 - Andie Moves On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In part one, Andie announces she's leaving Capeside and demands that the gang heal their rifts first.
> 
> In part two, a senior prank causes a mystery and allegations fly. Will this bring the gang back together, or drive them further apart?
> 
> This chapter includes elements and dialogue from s04e07 You Had Me At Goodbye, by Zack Estrin & Chris Levinson and s04e08 The Unusual Suspects by Jon Kasdan

Part 1 – Goodbye

“What are you doing here?” Joey asked

“Meeting Andie” Dawson replied “You?”

“Also meeting Andie” Joey said

“That’s weird” Dawson observed

“Have you guys seen Andie?” Jack asked “I’m supposed to be meeting her here”

“So are we” Joey explained

“Let me guess” Pacey said, walking in “Andie?”

They all nodded in agreement

Jen walked in long enough to see the four of them and then silently turned around to leave, when she saw Andie approaching

“Wait, don’t go” Andie insisted “I have something to tell you all”

There was awkward murmuring from the five of them.

“I’m leaving Capeside” she announced, and everyone’s jaws hit the floor.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then questions.

“What about school?” Dawson asked

“And where are you going and who with” asked Jack

“I’ve spoken to my dad and Principal Peskin, and I have more than enough credits to graduate. I’m going to spend the rest of the school year in Italy with my Aunt Georgia” Andie explained

“But I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye” she continued “And lay off of Jen. What happened to me wasn’t her fault. I’m a grown up, I chose to take that pill. That’s on me”

There was more awkward silence at this.

“And also, Dawson, Pacey, Joey, you guys have been friends for so long. Do you have any idea how lucky you are, to have friendships that last that long?” Andie said “I don’t want to leave without knowing that the three of you are on good terms again”

More awkward silence.

Eventually Jack reached out his hand to Jen, who accepted it. Moments later, Dawson, Joey and Pacey linked hands in a triangle.

Andie then hugged each of them, one by one, and also gave Pacey and Dawson each a kiss on the cheek.

“I want you all to know that I’m going to miss all of you. But we’ll see each other again someday” Andie explained.

The song _Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye_ begins to play

Dawson then set up a timer on the camera, and the six of them posed for a goodbye picture.

* * *

Flashback: The Hospital, the night of Andie’s episode

“I’m going to get a cup of coffee” Dawson said, feeling tired “Jack, do you want anything?” Jack shook his head “Mr McPhee?”

“No thanks, son” he replied

Dawson walked out into the lobby, towards the vending machine. He inserted some coins and retrieved a can of coffee. He then noticed a familiar face.

“Grams?”

“Oh hello Dawson. What brings you here?” she asked

“Um, Andie had a… she, er, fainted earlier this evening. What about you? Are you...” he trailed off”

“No, I’m alright. I’m just here to see a friend. Perhaps you’d like to meet him. I think the two of you might hit it off” Grams explained

“Er, okay” Dawson said, figuring he’d return to Andie later

She lead him to another room, where an old man lay in bed, barely conscious

“Arthur, I’d like you to meet someone. He’s a friend of my granddaughter’s”

“Dammit Evelyn, I’m trying to sleep” he said, grouchily

“Arthur, this is Dawson Leery” Grams said, insistently

“Dawson, this is my friend Arthur Brooks” she continued

“So, why did you want us to meet?” Dawson asked

* * *

Part 2 – Karma

It was a morning not unlike any other at Capeside High, students and teachers were on their way to class. But then someone ran down the halls and yelled for everyone to get to the swimming pool.

As it turned out, there was a sailboat, which Principal Peskin identified as his, floating in the pool, with the words Class of 2001, painted on the sail in white paint. On the boat was Peskin’s beloved dog Chester. A couple of students dove into the pool and pulled it to the edge of the pool, to allow Chester to disembark. The dog immediately ran up to Jack McPhee. Jack then looked around and met the accusatory looks with a look of confusion.

* * *

Dawson, Pacey, Jack, and number of other students were summoned to the principal’s office to be questioned. Pacey was up first.

“Just tell us where you were yesterday” Peskin demanded, while Mitch Leery looked on

“Okay, but its gonna be boring” Pacey replied

I was making out with Joey, or at least daydreaming about it, because it was more interesting that what I was actually doing, going on a ride-along with my brother Deputy Dougy. We stopped for doughnuts, because of course we did. He asked me about my grades (Pacey looked at Mitch when he said this). I said I was working on it and I’m still on track to graduate in May. He said its good that I’m straightening up and flying right. I said at least one of us has to, to which he asked if I talk to Jack this way. I apologised and I said I appreciated that he cares and we moved on.

He helped a blind man home from buying groceries. Then we sat on the side of the road for a while, clocking the speed of cars going past, then we got a call about a missing dog. Your dog (and he pointed at Principal Peskin). We never did find it, but I guess we know where it is now.

“And then?” Peskin asked

Well, in the evening we got a call about someone lurking around the Yacht Club. We found Drew, who explained that his mother was the one who made the call. I ended up asking Drue for a ride home.

“I thought you hated Drue?” Mitch interjected

“I do, but I had to. Its a karma thing” Pacey replied

“Now, if that’s all...” Pacey began to get up to leave

“Wait, what about the pact?” Mitch asked

“Pact?” Peskin asked, dramatically

“In our freshman year, the seniors pulled a pretty terrible prank. Dawson and I pledged that when our time came, we’d do it right. But honestly, Dawson couldn’t pull off something like this, at least not without me.” Pacey insisted

“Now, are we done yet?” Pacey asked

“Thank you for your time Mr Witter” Principal Peskin said, and indicated for Pacey to leave

* * *

“Just tell us where you were and who you were with yesterday” Mitch said

Well, I had a soccer game to coach, and with Andie gone I needed a new assistant, so I asked Joey. She agreed, and I said I’d meet her there. I had to meet Drue at the hardware store to pick up some supplies for an art project.

When I did meet Joey there, one of the goals was falling apart, so she fixed it. Then a group of angry looking parents said in no uncertain terms that if we didn’t win, I was fired. Of course, what they actually meant was they didn’t want a gay coach of their kids soccer team, but they were very careful not to actually say that.

“Did you win?” Mitch asked

Actually, we tied, but because it was a playoff game, we got knocked out because of our win/loss record. So, I guess that’s the last game I’ll ever coach.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Mitch said, sympathetically.

“You can go now” Peskin stated

* * *

“Now, where were you yesterday?” Mitch asked

Well, Grams asked me to pay a visit to her friend, Mr Brooks, to do some odd jobs around his house. She even gave me a ride. I didn’t know what it would involve, but Grams insisted that it would be good if the two of us got to know one another.

As it turned out, he wanted me to sort out his archives. I discovered that he was once an aspiring film-maker, like me. But now he was a grouchy old man, and I wanted to know why. What had lead him to become to grouchy?

He made us lunch and while we were eating, I asked him about his past, and it quickly turned into an argument. He called me a slacker. I called him a bitter old man. So, I ended up storming out.

On the way home, I ran in Drue. It turned out I’d left your keys (he indicated Mitch) in his car. I said how grateful he was. He said he was happy that I’d wanted to hang out with him. I said it was a karma thing.

When I went inside, Jen was there waiting for me. She said Grams wanted to know how it went and I explained that we’d had a fight. She suggested that maybe I could find out more about his career and it might fill in some of the gaps, so I googled his name and nothing came up. She suggested that he might have used a pseudonym or something, so I tried A.I. Brooks, and discovered that he had been a somewhat successful film-maker in the 1950s. And then she kissed me. I didn’t quite know how to take that, but…

I’m getting off topic. I went back to Brooks’ place and we made up. I understood now why Grams had wanted us to meet. I continued going through his archives and he softened a little.

“And that’s where I was yesterday”

“And the infamous pact?” Peskin asked

“So, you heard about that?”

“It was relevant” Mitch insisted

“Look, I know where I was yesterday. I can’t speak for Pacey”

…

“But I don’t think he did it either. He wouldn’t do anything to risk graduating. He’s already on thin ice as it is”

“Thanks for your time, son” Mitch said “You can go now”

* * *

“Do you have any evidence to back up this allegation?” Mrs Valentine asked

“Indeed I do” Principal Peskin insisted

Yesterday morning, he was at the hardware store with Jack McPhee, and purchased white paint. He had access to your keys Mr Leery, which he could have easily copied, giving him access to the school. And, the final piece of the puzzle, he was witnessed at the Yacht Club yesterday evening, giving him access to my sail boat. He had means, motive and opportunity to pull it all off.

“You scheming little brat!” Mrs Valentine yelled at her son

“Can I assumed that one weeks suspension will suffice?” she asked

“Agreed” Peskin replied

* * *

As he was cleaning out his locker, Drue saw Joey walking past and called her over

“Hey, Potter, when you see the boys, tell them they got me good” he said

“I don’t understand” Joey admitted

“Its a karma thing” he insisted “Just pass along the message”

* * *

Joey walked into Dawson’s room, to see Dawson and Pacey, thick as thieves, putting something into a garbage bag.

“Wait, what’s going on here?” she demanded “And I thought you two weren’t...”

Just then, Jack climbed (stumbled) in through the window.

He was surprised to see Joey with her arms folded

“It was you, you three, you pulled it off”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Jack insisted

“We all know the culprit was Drue Valentine, and besides, we all have airtight alibis” Pacey said

“On the other hand” Dawson began “If we had wanted to pull off the prank, the three of us, Jack could have swung by the Peskins' sometime after he met up with Drue at the hardware store. He would have had time to leave the paint he _accidentally_ took home and Chester the dog, with the necessary food and water, of course, tied up to a tree at a rendezvous point.”

“I could have gotten into the storage facility sometime after 1:30, when Drue dropped off the keys” Pacey added

“And before 3:30, when I had to get back to Mr. Brooks' house” Dawson began “Pacey would have given me the code and I would have had the Mitch mobile to tow the truck back to the same rendezvous point Jack had been to earlier. I then would have left the boat and car with Chester and the paint. Later on, Pacey could have asked Drue to drop him off somewhere near the rendezvous point. And, once arriving at the location, Pacey could have gathered up all the essential materials and then taken the whole production into the pool at the gymnasium to finish off the job. And by 11:00, we'd be done, and everyone would still be none the wiser. Of course, that's only a hypothetical.”

“The truth is, Drue Valentine, and Drue alone, was behind the whole thing, and he got what was coming to him”

“Karma” Joey replied, realising what had happened


	7. Episode 7 - Class Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to a ski lodge leads to some interesting, and fluid room assignments, drinking and making out. Will anyone be able to look at anyone else the next day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes cameos from some characters from Young Americans.

Dawson and Jen sat next to each other, holding hands.

“How are you feeling?” Dawson asked

“You know, for the first time in a long time, I actually feel pretty good” Jen replied “How about you?”

“Well, I just got my USC application in on time, so I’m feeling pretty relieved”

Elsewhere on the same bus, Drue and Jack found themselves sitting next to each other.

“I guess I finally got what was coming to me” Drue stated

“I don’t know what you mean” Jack replied

“The prank, the frame job, it was quite seamless, I have to say I’m impressed”

“If you say so” Jack said, awkwardly

“I just wanted to say that I’m not going to respond in kind”

“Good for you”

And the conversation ended at that. Meanwhile, Joey and Pacey were sitting next to one another and were completely silent and awkward.

The bus finally pulled up in front of the lodge. Mr Kasdan lead the group out of the bus, holding a clipboard and a box of keys.

“If I can get everyone’s attention. I have your room assignments. They’re all single sex” he announced

“Miss Potter, you’ll be rooming with Miss Lindley

Pacey Witter, Dawson Leery will be your bunk-mate

Drue Valentine, you’ll be with Mr McPhee

…

And please, no switching rooms” he ended with

* * *

“I’m switching rooms” Jack announced

“I’ll try not to take that personally” Drue replied

* * *

“Do you want to change rooms, Joey?” Jen asked

“Do you think we should?” Joey returned the question

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Jack.

“Does one of you want to switch rooms?” Jack asked

“Sure, I’ll do it” Joey replied quickly

And then Joey exited the room and Jen entered.

Without saying a word, Jen pulled a hairpin from her hair and used it to pick the lock on the minibar fridge.

She pull out the first container she could find, which contained vodka and took a big sip. She then silently gestured for Jack to come over. He sat next to her and he drank with her. They kept drinking quietly. A few drinks in, Jen kissed Jack. But not in a platonic way, a passionate, romantic kiss. For just a moment, Jack kissed her back. Then he recoiled and ran out of the room, as quickly as he could.

* * *

“You know, you and I have a lot in common” Drue stated, trying to pick the lock on the minibar fridge in his room

“How do you figure” Joey replied, sceptically

“Well, we both come from screwed up families, and have really bad relationships with them”

“I suppose” Joey conceded

“We both have a chip on our shoulders a mile wide and we both use sarcasm as a defence mechanism”

“If you say so” Joey replied, in an annoyed tone

“Plus were also both really smart and inventive” he said, finally having picked the lock open

“Want something to drink” he said, holding up a small bottle of booze

“No thanks” she said, somewhat angrily

“Plus we both work at the same place, and we’re both cynics”

“Don’t you dare call me that!” now Joey was really annoyed

“What’s the matter, did I hit a sore spot?” Drue replied, innocently

“Shut up!” she shot back, and snatched the bottle of booze out of his hand

* * *

“So, how are things with Joey?” Dawson asked

“We broke up” Pacey replied “What about you and Andie?”

“She left town” Dawson replied, flatly

“Jen and I are now...” Dawson trailed off

“Ah” Pacey replied

After this, there was several seconds of awkward silence

“Dawson, I’m glad were talking again” Pacey eventually said

“I am too, Pace” Dawson replied

“Maybe we could even be friends again, someday” Pacey continued

“Someday” Dawson agreed

“But maybe, just for tonight, I should find someone to switch rooms with”

“Sounds like a good idea” Dawson responded

And then Pacey left the room, leaving Dawson alone

* * *

Pacey knocked on Jen’s door, which was open

“Hey Jen, can I bunk with you for the night?” Pacey asked

“Sure, make yourself at home. I managed to get the minibar open if you’d like a drink” She replied, before getting up to leave

“Going somewhere?” he asked

“Yeah, something I have to take care of. I’ll be back later” she replied, and then left

* * *

Dawson went to close the door, when he saw a familiar face in the hall.

“Scout?”

“Dawson?”

“What brings you here?” Scout asked him

“School trip, you?”

“I’m spending the weekend here with my family”

“Small word, huh. Would you like to come in” Dawson offered

“Ah, sure” Scout replied

* * *

Jack found a fireplace on the ground floor and decided to sit in front of it, but then realised there was already someone sitting there. It was a young man about his age.

“I’m sorry, is this spot taken?” Jack asked

"Hey, its a free country” he replied

“So, what brings you here?” Jack inquired

“My significant other, but we’re having a fight. I mean, he’s great, but she’s really difficult to understand sometimes”

“You, um, switched pronouns mid-sentence there” Jack observed

“Don’t remind me. What about you? What’s your story?” the young man asked

“Well, in one sense, I’m just here for a class trip. But in another sense, my best friend and I just got drunk, and them we made out. So, I ran out of the room, kinda freaked out” Jack said, trying to keep his pronouns as ambiguous as possible

“That sounds tough” the young man replied

* * *

“So, you know my sorry story, tell me yours” Drew said to Joey

“You mean, you don’t already know?” Joey responded

“Well, I know you’re being raised by your aunt, or whatever?” Drue suggested

“Sister, Bessie”

“And why is that?”

“Alright” Joey sighed “My mom passed away from cancer a few years ago, right around the time my Dad went to prison for the first time”

“First time?”

“Yeah, he’s currently serving his second sentence for drug trafficking”

“That sounds tough”

“Don’t pity me” Joey said, angrily “I don’t need your pity. I just need admittance to a decent college and a scholarship and I can blow this town”

“Well, you’ll get no argument from me. I can’t wait to see the back of this town either”

“Hey, Capeside’s not so bad” Joey insisted

“Isn’t it?” Drew replied

Joey couldn’t think of anything to say in response, so Drue chose this moment to kiss her. In response, Joey slapped him across the face. Then she kissed him back.

* * *

“So, I take it you and Pacey are friends again?” Scout asked Dawson

“So, Will told you about that, huh?” Dawson shot back

“Will told me everything” Scout said, matter-of-factly

“Well, I wouldn’t say we’re friends. But we’re on speaking terms again”

“And Pacey and Joey?”

“They aren’t together anymore” Dawson stated

“And how do you feel about that?” Scout asked

“Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t know how I even should feel. But I’m not jumping for joy or anything like that” Dawson explained

“Or spite” Scout suggested

“Let’s change the subject” Dawson said, annoyed “How are Will and Bella”

“They’re good, but things are a bit complicated at the moment” Scout replied

“Aren’t they always” Dawson observed “What is it this time?”

“Well, there’s some question about mine and Bella’s parentage”

“Come again” Dawson was confused

“We might be related” Scout explained

“Ah” Dawson replied

* * *

Jen ran after Jack, without looking where she was going. As a result, she fell down a flight of stairs, onto a hard, tiled floor.

“Are you alright?” a voice asked

“I think so” Jen said, sitting up “but I seem to have grazed my hand”

“I know where there’s a first aid kit” they said “Do you think you can walk?” and offered Jen a hand up

“I think so” Jen replied, standing up slowly

The two of them walked, slowly to the first aid room.

“So, what brings you here?” they asked Jen

“Senior class trip, yourself?” Jen replied

“I’m here with my boyfriend, but we’re having a fight” they said

“Are you in any pain?” they continued

“Yeah, but the booze is taking care of it” Jen stated matter-of-factly

“Then, we’ll skip the pain killers.” they said, dressing the grazes on Jen’s hand “But what where you doing falling down those stairs half drunk”

“Well, I was making out with my best friend, but they ran out and I was running after them”

“Why were you making out with your best friend” they asked

“I was thinking about my father and...” Jen trailed off, realising something

“Your father?”

“Its a long story, but I don’t want to talk about it” Jen insisted

“Alright” they said “Now, when you get home, see your doctor, okay”

“Yes, mom” Jen snarked

“Do you need any help getting back to your room” they asked

“Actually, that’s probably not a good idea. By the way, who are you?”

“My name is Jake, nice to meet you”

“Jen, my name’s Jen” she said, and they shook hands.

* * *

“Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I should probably go to bed. Nice meeting you, um...” Jack trailed off

“Hamilton, Hamilton Fleming, and you are…?”

“Jack McPhee”

They shook hands and parted ways. Jack then walked up to Dawson’s room, where he saw someone leaving.

“Am I interrupting something?” Jack asked

“No, come in” Dawson suggested

“Could I stay here for the night?” Jack asked

“Sure thing” Dawson replied

* * *

“Thanks for the ride” Jen said

“Any time” Jake replied

Jen went inside, where Pacey was alone.

“Welcome back, Lindley” Pacey said, jokingly

“Hey Pace, remember our little agreement?” Jen asked

“What agreement?” Pacey replied

“Your Birthday Party” Jen clarified

“Oh, that” Pacey said

“Well, I’m calling it in” Jen insisted

“Well, alright then” Pacey replied

And the two started kissing.

“And we never speak of this again” Jen insisted

“of course not” Pacey replied

* * *

The next day, Dawson and Jen sat next to each other on the bus ride back.

“Is everything alright?” Dawson asked, sensing something was off with her

“I’m just a bit banged up from falling down the stairs, plus a bit hung over”

“Maybe you should take some pain killers?” Dawson suggested

“There’s some in my purse” Jen stated, and Dawson pulled them out for her.

“Also, there’s something I need to do. Something important. And I was hoping you would be with me when I do it” Jen explained

“Sure, anything” Dawson replied

“I need to talk to my father” Jen explained


	8. Episode 8 - Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen returns to New York with Dawson, to face her past, and her father. Meanwhile, an opportunity that could alter Pacey's future briefly reunites him with Joey. Finally, Jack is reluctantly introduced to LGBT activism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes elements and dialogue from s04e10 Self Reliance, s04e18 - Eastern Standard Time, by Jon Kasdan, by Gina Fattore and s04e17 - Admissions by Barb Siebertz and s04e21 - Self Reliance by Rina Mimoun

Drue knocked on the front door of the Ryan household and Jen answered

“Can I come in?” Drue asked

“No” Jen insisted, stepping outside and closing the front door

“Well, now that that’s taken care of, do you mind telling me what I’m doing here?”

“What happened, the last time we saw each other in New York?” Jen asked

“Boy, Lindley, you don’t mince words, do you?” Drue replied

“Are you going to answer the question or not?”

“Well, we started out at my place, we cleaned out my parents liquor cabinet, then headed over to Washington Square Park and got something a bit harder” Drue explained

“And then?” Jen asked, hanging on his every word

“Well, we headed back to your place and started getting friendly, until there was a knock at your door. To my great surprise, it was your mom, and she decided to join us...”

“Drue!” Jen interrupted “I really need to know this”

“Okay, fine, it wasn’t your mom, it was your dad. You guys started arguing pretty loudly. He called you a slut, you called him a hypocrite, and I left before things got interesting” Drue concluded

“Oh god, I used you to provoke him” Jen realised

“Its the past Lindley, leave it there” Drue suggested

“Well, I can’t, okay!” Jen insisted “I need to deal with this. I’m going to New York to see my dad”

“Why?” Drue asked “Why can’t you just let it go?”

“Because I just can’t, okay” Jen stated matter-of-factly “And because I’m going to be out of town for a while, I was wondering if you’d do me another favour?”

“Well, I’ve come this far” Drue observed

* * *

“Joey, phone call” Bessie said

“Hello?” Joey said

“Hello Miss Potter, this is Walter Kubelik ”

“Oh, hello Mr Kubelik, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I’m having another get-together at the Yacht Club tomorrow night and I was hoping you’d be there”

“Of course” Joey replied

“And would you bring that charming boyfriend of yours?” he asked

“Actually, we’re no longer together” Joey explained

“I’m very sorry to hear that. Are you still on speaking terms?”

“Yes, we are”

“Good, because I’d very much like to speak with him. I have an offer for him”

* * *

“He wants to speak with me?” Pacey was shocked

“That’s what he said” Joey replied

“About what?” Pacey asked

“He said he had an offer for you”

“What kind of an offer?”

“Honestly, I have no idea” Joey admitted

“Well, I guess we’d better hear the man out” Pacey suggested

* * *

“So, this is New York, huh?” Dawson said

“No, this is just Grand Central Station. New York is outside” Jen clarified

“Then the sooner we get out there, the better. Just remember, we need to be back here at 11.30”

“11.30, got it” Jen replied

“So, where are we going first?” Dawson asked

“I thought we’d drop in on an old friend” Jen replied

* * *

Dawson and Jen walked into a coffee shop and Jen instantly locked eyes with a tall, effeminate black man. They raced toward each other and hugged.

“Jennifer!” he cried

“Typo” she replied

The three of them then sat down.

“Typo, this is Dawson, Dawson, Typo” Jen said

“So, what brings you two to New York?” Typo asked

“Well, I’ve never been to New York” Dawson admitted

“Plus I needed to talk to my dad” Jen explained

“Ah, now there’s a thorny situation” Typo observed

“But in the mean time” Jen explained “I want to know everything I’ve missed since I’ve been away. Who’s doing what, with who? Who’s gotten together, who’s broken up and who’s not speaking to who?”

* * *

“Remind me what we’re doing here?” Jack asked

“Ask Jen, it was her idea” Drew stated

A young man approached them and said “I take it you’re here for the meeting”

“Yes we are, and you are?” Drue replied

Another young man approached them

“I’m Tobey, and this is Ethan” he said “And you are?”

“Just here for moral support. I’m Drue, and this here is Jack”

“Well, take your seats, were about to start”

“Last week, Anna and Sarah were kicked out of a bowling alley in Upper Weymouth for kissing last week. However, the owners claim they’re against all forms of PDA” Ethan explained

“We’re planning on putting this to a little test” Tobey chimed in, aggressively

Jack muttered something under his breath.

“And what brings you here this evening?” Tobey asked, somewhat annoyed

“Well, I was coaching a little league soccer team, and I was fired” Jack explained

“And what did you do?” Tobey demanded

“Well, I didn’t do anything. I was too upset” Jack admitted

“But you’ll never defeat prejudice that way” Ethan explained

“You can only make progress by standing up to injustice” Tobey insisted

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t worrying about social progress at the time. I was more concerned about the kids” Jack replied, somewhat annoyed

“So, what time are we meeting up to go bowling?” Drue interjected, trying to diffuse the situation

* * *

“Hello, Mr Kubelik” Joey said

“Hello Miss Potter, or may I call you Joey?” he asked

“Of course” she replied

“Lovely to see you again Joey”

“You remember Pacey?” Joey asked

“Of course, you certainly livened up our last party. Could I speak with you alone for a moment?”

“Sure thing” Pacey replied

* * *

Dawson and Jen walked into Jen’s father office. Mr Lindley and Jen saw each other and they immediately hugged.

“Jennifer, its wonderful to see you again” he said “And you are?”

“This is Dawson Leery from Capeside” Jen explained

“Nice to meet you sir” Dawson said

“Please, call me Theo. Now, what brings you here?” he asked

“Um, I came to see you, Daddy” Jen said

“Donna!” he said, calling in his secretary “make reservations at West Side Grille in thirty minutes”

“Yes, sir” she replied

* * *

“What can I do for you, Mr Kubelik” Pacey asked

“I understand you spent last summer on a sailing boat?” he asked

“I did, indeed” Pacey replied, with a hint of bragging

“Feel pretty comfortable spending long periods at sea, Pacey?”

“I’ve never felt more at home” Pacey explained

“Yes, I think this will work” he mused aloud

“What’s that, Mr Kubelik?”

* * *

“So, where are you going to college?” Theo asked

“I’m still figuring that out” Jen admitted “But it will probably be either here or Boston”

“It’s gotta be here” Theo insisted “This is the greatest city in the word”

“And what about you, Dawson?” Theo asked

“Well, I’m applying to USC” Dawson explained

“California’s great, but its no New York” he insisted

“You really love it here, don’t you?” Dawson observed

“I really do” Theo replied

“Why?” Dawson asked

“Well...” Theo began, when his cell phone rang

“Yeah?

Yeah?

Yeah?

Alright, I’ll be right there” he said, reluctantly, and hung up

“That was work, I have to get back. But you two, stay, order anything you want, its already paid for. Then...” Theo said, dropping a sizeable amount of cash on the table “show my daughter a good time. I’ll see you around, honey” He then kissed Jen on the forehead and left.

* * *

Dawson and Jen were on a rooftop and Jen was pointing out various buildings to Dawson.

“Jen, why are we here in New York?” Dawson asked

“I told you, to talk to my dad” Jen explained

“But why? What did you want to talk to him about?” Dawson inquired

“Dawson, my dad and I have a complicated relationship. I needed to talk to him, to…

clear the air” Jen stated

“And you need to do it alone” Dawson realised

“Yes” Jen conceded

“Just promise me you’ll meet me at the station at 11.30” Dawson said

“I’ll be there” Jen insisted

* * *

“Well, what did he want?” Joey asked

“He offered me a job” Pacey explained

“Really? What kind of job?” Joey inquired

“Summer job, as a deck hand on his boat”

“Are you going to take it?”

“Absolutely”

“Pacey, that’s great” Joey stated, and then kissed him

And he kissed back. They kept kissing for several seconds.

* * *

Jen approached her father, who was asleep in a lounge chair, but he woke up when he heard her entering.

“Jennifer?” he asked, still groggy

“I took a cab here” Jen began to explain “And all the way I had these visions of coming in and announcing that I wasn't going to Capeside”

“What are you talking about? Theo was confused

“You'd smile, and we'd go for a walk” Jen continued

“It's really late” Theo stated

“And I came up the stairs, I unlocked the door, and I put my bag down, and I didn't hear anything, so I thought maybe you weren't there” Jen explained

“I was just resting. I'm awake now.” Theo said

“And then I heard, something. I heard a voice, a whimper, very far away. And then I heard it again. And that's when I recognised it. I knew that it was Annie” Jen said

“Who?” Theo asked, confused

“Annie Sawyer. She lived in the apartment downstairs with her parents, and she was probably the age I am right now. She was my favourite person in the whole world” Jen explained

“And she was in our apartment?” Theo asked

“You were having sex with her. But you were careless. You left your bedroom door open, and I could see in from the hallway. I could see through the opening. It was...” Jen trailed off

“Jennifer, have you talked to anyone about this?” Theo said, concerned

“And I backed down the hall, and I went down the stairs, and I slipped out the front door, and I disappeared onto Fifth avenue in a big crowd. It was after that that things started to get really bad, didn't they?” Jen asked, rhetorically

“You have a vivid imagination, Jen. But none of that actually happened”

“Dad, who are you?” Jen asked

“I'm your father” Theo stated matter-of-factly

“You knew, didn't you? All this time. My life got uglier and messier, and then you sent me away. You made me feel ashamed. You punished me for these things that were beyond my control. You saw me standing in the doorway and you never said anything” Jen said

“I didn't...” Theo began

“No. I don't need a confession from you. That's not why I came here. I don't need you to apologize to me for all the pain that you've caused me, and I don't have to forgive you. All I have to do is forgive myself for these things that I can't change. Good-bye, daddy” Jen stated, and left.

* * *

Jen met Dawson at Grand Central Station in the nick of time. They hugged, and kissed, and then they got on the train and when home.

“How did it go?” Dawson asked, once they were on the train together/

“About as well as I could have expected” Jen replied

“And how do you feel?” Dawson followed up

“Like a weight has been lifted” Jen explained

“Good” Dawson said, and kissed her on the forehead.

“So, Dawson...” Jen began “What’s going on with you?”

“Well, after we get back, I’m going to ask Mr Brooks if I can make a movie about him” Dawson explained

“Good luck” Jen said, sincerely

* * *

“Hey Dougie” Pacey said, walking in the front door “I had a pretty strange day. I got offered a summer job and I think Joey and I just got back together. How about you?” And then he realised the figure on the couch wasn’t Doug.

“Hi Pacey” Gretchen said

“Gretchen, what are you doing here?” Pacey asked

“I’m taking some time off college, to reassess” Gretchen explained

“You dropped out?” he suggested

“I’m taking a leave of absence” she insisted “Now, tell me more about this summer job, and about you and Joey” she asked

Pacey sighed, and sat down.


	9. Episode 9 - Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawson must deal with the death of his mentor. When Joey gets into college, it proves too good to be true when she reads the fine print. Jack becomes involved in a love triangle.

Dawson and Jen had just finished watching the movie _Turn Away My Sweet_ by A.I. Brooks

“Well, it’s pretty good, but its no Pulp Fiction” Jen said, half jokingly

Dawson scowled

“So, this is the grouchy old man you’ve been spending your weekends with?” Jen asked

“Yeah” Dawson replied

“And you’re going to make a movie about him?” Jen followed up with

“A documentary” Dawson clarified

“And how does he feel about it?”

“I haven’t asked him yet” Dawson admitted

* * *

Dawson walked up to Brooks’ house to ask him, but we wouldn’t get the chance. Dawson found Brooks’ on the floor. He felt for a pulse, but realised that his body was cold and he had been dead for some time. He rang the only person he could think of; Grams. Later, the two of them were at the morgue saying their goodbyes, when a middle aged man in a suit approached them.

“Are you Dawson Leery?” he asked

“Yes, and you are?”

“Patrick Felker. Mr Brooks’ attorney” he said handing Dawson a business card “Could you stop by my office at your earliest convenience?”

“Why? What’s this about?” Dawson asked

“Its about Mr Brooks’ will. You’re mentioned in it” he simply said, and then left.

* * *

Dawson and Joey encountered one another in the hallway in Capeside High.

“Hey Joey, I’m glad I found you. I just got some good news” Dawson announced

“Me too, but you go first” Joey insisted

“I’ve been accepted to USC Film School” Dawson explained

“That’s great” Joey replied, excitedly

“What’s yours?” Dawson asked

“I was accepted at Worthington” Joey replied

“Joey, that’s amazing. We should have a get together to celebrate” Dawson suggested

“That sounds like a great idea” Joey replied

* * *

Jack and Drue found Tobey and Ethan at the bowling alley.

“Good to see you guys again” Jack said, awkwardly

“Frankly, I’m a little surprised you showed up” Tobey said, to which Ethan shot him a look

“Well, shall we...” Drue suggested

* * *

“Doug, Pacey, I think its time we had a little chat” Gretchen announced

“About what, little sis?” Doug asked

“About the real reason she’s here” Pacey realised

“Very perceptive Pacey. I need to tell you guys something...” she began, and breathed deeply “but this has to stay between the three of us”

“Sure” Doug said

“Absolutely” Pacey agreed

“I, um, I was pregnant...” Gretchen trailed off

“was?” Pacey repeated, "implying that you aren’t any more"

“I believe the implication was that she didn’t deliver to term, am I right?” Doug interjected

“Yeah” Gretchen admitted, shakily

“And was that something you decided, or...” Pacey asked

“Not exactly” Gretchen admitted

“So, you miscarried?” Doug asked

Gretchen nodded, fighting back tears. Pacey the wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as best he could. After a moment, Doug joined in.

* * *

Dawson and Jen showed up at Joey’s place for the get-together celebration, to find Joey and Bessie already seated at the outdoor table.

“Dawson, congratulations” Bessie said “I hear you’re heading to Hollywood”

“Well, USC at least” Dawson replied

“And Joey, Worthington. That’s amazing” Jen said

“Pacey and Bodie will be out in a moment. They’re just preparing lunch” Joey explained

* * *

As Tobey was bowling, Jack and Ethan went to speak at the same time

“No, you go ahead” Ethan said

“No, I insisted” Jack said, firmly

“Well, its just, I was going to ask Tobey if afterwards...” Ethan began, when Tobey returned

“You’re up, Jack” he said

…

When Jack returned, he indicated that it was Ethan’s turn to bowl

“So, Jack, do you think that afterwards we could do something together, just the two of us?” Tobey managed to say, awkwardly

“Um...” Jack wasn’t sure what to say

“Hey Jack, I’m going to grab a drink, care to join me?” Drue announced, and the two walked over to the snack bar

…

“So, just to recap, you we’re going to ask out Mr smooth-and-sensitive, but he wants to ask out Gay-Malcolm X over there, who in turn, just asked you out? Do I have all that right?” Drue asked

“Pretty much” Jack admitted

“So, what are you gonna do about it, Romeo?” Drue asked

“No idea” Jack stated matter-of-factly

* * *

“Joey, you’re awfully quiet” Dawson observed

“I’m just overwhelmed” Joey replied

“Is everything alright?” Dawson asked

“Um...” Joey began

“Joey, you should tell them” Bessie insisted

“I’m not going to Worthington” she announced

“What? Why not?” Jen asked

“My financial aid package came up short. Fifteen hundred dollars short, and I don’t have that much money” Joey explained

At that moment, Pacey and Bodie emerged from the house, carrying food

“Lunch is served” Bodie announced

Joey then ran into the house. Dawson followed her.

“Joey, Worthington what you want, right?” Dawson asked

“It doesn’t matter” Joey said, holding back tears

“Joey, Mr Brooks left me some money in his will” Dawson explained

“How much?” Joey asked

“More than fifteen hundred dollars” Dawson stated

“No, no I can’t” Joey insisted

“Why not?” Dawson was confused

“Because, I just can’t, alright!” Joey insisted

* * *

Dawson emerged from the house and explained what had happened.

“Let me talk to her” Pacey volunteered, and went into the house

After Pacey went inside, Jack finally arrived.

“Hey everyone” Jack said, helping himself to food.

Everyone greeted Jack

“Well, while we’re on the subject of college, Jen and I have an announcement” Jack explained

“We do?” Jen asked, confused “Oh right, we do” she confirmed

“Do you want to say it?” Jack asked

“No, you go ahead” Jen insisted

“Jen and I got into Boston Bay college, so we’re heading to Boston together”

“That’s great” Dawson remarked

* * *

“Joey, what’s going on?” Pacey asked

“Pacey...” Joey trailed off

“Why don’t you want to take the money?” Pacey asked

“Because I just can’t. Its too much” Joey explained

“Is this about us?” Pacey asked “You haven’t told him...” he trailed off

“I got accepted to other colleges” Joey insisted

“But this was your dream” Pacey shot back

“Well, maybe it just wasn’t meant to be” Joey suggested

“I don’t believe that, and you don’t either” Pacey replied, and walked off

* * *

“You’re up man” Pacey said to Dawson, tapping him on the shoulder

* * *

“Joey, what’s going on?” Dawson asked

“Dawson, I have to tell you something” Joey explained “but you’re not going to like it”

“Alright” Dawson said, bracing himself

“Pacey and I are back together” she explained

“Is that all?” he said

“No, there’s more. When we were on the boat together, we had sex, like a lot” she continued

“I see. I still want you to have the money” Dawson explained

“I’m not done yet. During the ski trip, I switched rooms and bunked with Drue”

“You didn’t?” Dawson recoiled in horror

“No, we just made out a bit, but I thought about it”

“Is that all? Are you finished?” Dawson asked

“Yes”

“Well, I still want you to have the money”

* * *

Dawson and Joey emerged from the house, smiling

“An agreement has been reached” Dawson announced

Everyone in attendance understood and gathered around Joey to congratulate her again.


	10. Episode 10 - Prom To End All Proms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drue takes Jack to the prom out of pity, when his intended date doesn't work out. For everyone else however, things spiral out of control yet again. Could this be the end for this group of friends?
> 
> Meanwhile, Gail is sick, but it proves to be more than a common cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes elements and dialogue from s04e20 - Promicide, by Maggie Friedman

Jack knocked on Ethan’s door.

“Hey Jack, what can I do for you?” Ethan asked, answering the door.

“Well, you see, my senior prom is um..” Jack trailed off, when another figure appeared behind Ethan

“Tobey, what are you doing here?” Jack asked

“Hey Jack” Tobey said “Well, after our bowling session, Ethan asked me to have coffee with him” Tobey explained

“And we’ve been seeing each other since then” Ethan added

“I see” Jack said, dissapointed

“But what brings you here today?” Ethan asked, curious

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter” Jack sighed and walked off

* * *

“Pacey, are you awake?” Gretchen asked

“Not really, try again later” Pacey replied, without opening his eyes

“No can do. I’m leaving” Gretchen explained. Pacey opening his eyes and sat up

“Okay, now you’ve got my attention” Pacey said

“I got a job in Boston as a photographer, for a travel magazine and I’m going back to school. I’m going to make up for my missed classes during the summer” Gretchen stated

“Well, good for you. But why did you need to wake me up this early?” Pacey said, slightly annoyed

“Because they sent me an advance, and I know you have senior prom coming up, so I figured I’d put the money to ensuring you have a good time” Gretchen suggested

“Meaning?” Pacey asked

“Meaning, your tux rental, corsage for your date, limo rental, anything else you might need” Gretchen replied

“Well, that’s mighty generous of you, but what’s the catch?” Pacey asked

“The catch is that you have to have a good time. Also, you have to actually graduate in a few weeks” Gretchen said

“Fair enough” Pacey replied, slightly annoyed

* * *

“So, I heard you struck out with Romeo, and Romeo” Drue said, snarkily “But luckily, you still have me”

“Meaning what?” Jack asked

“Meaning, I’ll be your prom date” Drue stated

“Why would you do that? Besides, aren’t you worried people will think you’re, you know, gay?” Jack asked, incredulously

“Well, I’ve never really cared what people thought of me, so I’m not going to start now. Besides, I sense the potential for some real drama” Drue explained

“Alright” Jack conceded

* * *

Gretchen and Pacey arrived at the Leery house in the late afternoon. They were greeted by Dawson, Mitch and Gail, the latter of which was holding a camera.

“Good to see you again, Dawson” Gretchen said “Don’t you look so grown up”

“Thanks” Dawson replied, blushing

“Where are your dates?” Mitch asked, as Jen and Joey approached the group

“I believe that should answer your question” Pacey replied

Gretchen and Joey hugged

“Joey, long time no see” Gretchen stated

“It has been a while” Joey replied

“You must be Jen, I’m Pacey’s sister...” Gretchen began

“Gretchen, I know who you are. We met briefly at Pacey’s...” Jen trailed off

“Birthday Party” Gretchen finished, remembering it wasn’t the best night

“Now, let’s get some photos of you kids” Gail insisted

So, Pacey & Joey and Dawson & Jen posed for photos, but Gail doubled over in the middle of doing so.

“Mom, are you alright?” Dawson exclaimed

“Fine, honey. I’m just a little...” And then Gail put her hand over her mouth and ran inside, handing the camera over to Mitch.

“You’re mother has just been feeling a little under the weather lately. I’ll just go in and check on her” Mitch said, offering the camera to Gretchen

“Actually, why don’t I go take care of it. You keep taking pictures” Gretchen insisted, and went into the house after Gail.

A moment later, Jack appeared, with Drue on his arm, to the surprise of all. Jack looked embarrassed, while Drue had a mischievous grin on his face.

“Hello, everyone” Drue said

“What are you doing here?” Jen asked

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m Jack’s prom date” Drue explained

“Don’t ask” Jack insisted

Gretchen then emerged from the house, and whispered something in his ear. Mitch then went into the house.

“Hello, Jack is it?” Gretchen asked “And who’s your date?”

“Don’t ask” Jack and Jen both said together.

Then the limo pulled up.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, your chariot awaits. Be sure not to stay out too late, practise safe sex and don’t drink too much” Gretchen announced, and there was considerable blushing.

* * *

This particular prom was held on a boat, which made for some interesting events.

Pacey and Joey were dancing together to a slow song ( _Giving Up On You_ by Lara Fabian), when they bumped into Dawson and Jen.

“Would you care to switch partners?” Jen asked Joey

“Thought you’d never ask” Joey replied. So, Dawson and Joey shared a dance, while Pacey and Jen did the same.

“Care to go somewhere a bit quieter?” Jen asked Pacey

“Sure” Pacey replied

* * *

Pacey and Jen found their way to the deck of the boat. Jen produced a small bottle of booze and offered some to Pacey, who declined

“You know, I sort of get why our friends are hopeful about the future. But me, my future’s not going to be that exciting. I’ll be lucky if I can even graduate high school” Pacey stated “You know what I mean, Lindley?”

“You know what, I don’t really care anymore” Jen admitted, stepping over the guard rail

“What do you think you’re doing?” Pacey demanded

“Thinking about letting go of everything, just letting it all go” Jen replied

“Probably not a good time to let go of anything” Pacey replied

* * *

“Have you guys seen Pacey or Jen?” Dawson asked Jack and Drue

“I think I saw them heading topside a while ago, why?” Jack replied

“Probably nothing. We just haven’t seen them for a while” Dawson explained

* * *

Pacey climbed over the guard rail and stood next to Jen, looking down at the waves

“What are you doing?” Jen asked

“Same as you, just checking out the scenery” Pacey joked

“Pacey, this isn’t funny” Jen exclaimed

“On the contrary, my life is one long-running joke” Pacey explained “And I suspect the reason you’re here is because you feel the same way”

“Maybe we should get back” Jen suggested, and the two of them helped one another climbed down. When he was done hyperventilating, Pacey asked “got any more of what you were drinking earlier?”

Jen handed him the bottle. Pacey downed the remnants of the bottle in one go. And then they started kissing.

* * *

As the song _Teenage Dirtbag_ by Wheetus blasted through the boat, Dawson, Joey, Jack and Drue went looking for Pacey and Jen. Jack began to realise how familiar this all felt. Meanwhile, Drue could barely contain his amusement.

As the four of them found their way up to the deck, they found Pacey and Jen making out, and half undressed. Dawson immediately raced up to Pacey, picking him up by the collar.

“Again? Again?” Dawson yelled. He made a fist and was about to punch him directly in the face, but instead released him. Joey walked up to Jen, knelt down and got close to her, and whispered “We’re not friends anymore” to her.

While all this was going on, Drue was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

“You wanted us to catch you, didn’t you” Dawson said to Jen. The two were seated at a table.

Jen nodded

“Why?” Dawson asked

Jen was silent

“You’ve been different since your visit to New York” Dawson observed

Again, Jen was silent

“What’s going on with you Jen?” Dawson asked

Jen still didn’t say anything

“You’re obviously going through something, but I can’t help you if you don’t let me” Dawson explained

Jen remained silent

“Goodbye, Jen” Dawson said, and walked off

* * *

“Pacey, what just happened?” Joey asked

“Because, if I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you wanted to get caught” she continued

“Maybe its for the best” Pacey conceded

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Joey demanded

“Maybe I’m just sick of being your sidekick, your charity case, your pet project” Pacey explained

“What are you talking about, Pacey?” Joey asked

“Joey Potter, straight A student, Pacey Witter, struggling D student” Pacey began, his volume increasing “Joey Potter graduates top of her class while Pacey Witter, lucky if he can even graduate” Pacey was almost yelling at this point “Joey Potter, accepted into a prestigious college, while Pacey Witter scrubs the decks of sailing boats for the rest of his life. Do you see where this is going?” Pacey practically screamed the last part.

“Go to hell!” Joey exclaimed, and walked off.

* * *

Joey spent most of the remainder of the evening crying on Dawson’s shoulder.

“What’s going on, Lindley?” Drue asked

“What do you care, Drue?” Jen shot back

“I care” Drue insisted

Meanwhile, Jack approached Pacey.

“I’m the last person who would ever judge you” Jack began “but don’t you think you could have handled that in a better way?” Jack suggested

“Maybe, but the result would have been the same” Pacey stated, despondently

* * *

“Stay here for the moment, I think I know what’s going on” Gretchen whispered to Mitch

…

“What are your symptoms?” Gretchen asked Gail, but also Mtich

“She’s been throwing up a lot...” Mitch began

“But I’ve also been eating a lot” Gail continued

“Tiredness” Mitch explained

“Back pain” Gail said

“... And then there’s the mood swings...” Mitch explained, to the annoyance of his wife

“Gail, I think you’ll feel a lot better in nine months time” Gretchen explained

* * *

The limo ride home was quiet and icy, to say the least. Nevertheless, everyone was dropped off home, one by one. Last of all was Dawson and Jen.

Dawson arrived home to see his parent’s sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

“Look, whatever this is, can’t it wait until tomorrow? Tonight was, a lot” Dawson said

“I’m afraid not, honey” Gail said

“You see, your mother is...” Mitch trailed off

“Sick?, Dying? What?” Dawson implored

“About to add a new member to this family” Gail explained

Dawson was momentarily confused. But then it clicked into place.

“Mom, that’s amazing” he said, hugging her

* * *

Jen woke up and poured herself a cup of coffee, the way she normally did. But today there was something different. A stranger was standing in the kitchen with her. The stranger was a middle aged women, wearing a business suit and holding a clip board.

“Dana Borkow, Capeside Realty, you must be Jen” the woman said, handing Jen a business card

“And what are you doing her?” Jen asked

“Didn’t your Grandmother tell you? She’s selling the house” the woman explained

Jen looked horrified


	11. Episode 11 - Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andie returns and Jack insists the gang put their differences aside to welcome her back. Graduation day is at hand and Pacey may not even graduate. Joey has a case of writers block and Jack, Jen and Grams make plans for the following year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes elements and dialogue from s04e22 - The Graduate, by Alan Cross

“Hey Mr Leery” Pacey said “What did you want to see me about?”

“Pacey, you’re right on the edge” Mitch explained

“Of what?” Pacey asked

“Graduating or not” Mitch elaborated

“Oh boy. So there’s still a chance”? Pacey inquired

“Yes, but how well you do on you last final will determine whether or not you can graduate”

“And that final would be...” Pacey suspected the answer

“English”

“My toughest subject” Pacey mused aloud

“Yeah” Mitch agreed

“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to ace it” Pacey insisted

* * *

Dawson knocked on the door and Jen answered.

“Hey Jen, is Jack awake?” he asked

“Let me check” Jen replied “JACK!” she yelled up the stairs

Joey then arrived

“Hey, is Jack home?” Joey asked

“You’re here to see Jack too?” Jen asked, suspecting what was happening

Just then Pacey walked up, but then turned around upon seeing the three of them crowded around the doorway.

“Wait, Pacey, come back” Jack insisted

“Alright, but would you mind telling me what we’re all doing here this morning” Pacey replied

“Andie is coming back, for graduation. Now I know the four of you have had some dramas lately...” Jack began explaining

“More than a few” Dawson muttered under his breath

“… but the four of you have been friends for a long time. Heck, three of you have practically been friends your whole lives. So, from now until graduation, the four of you are going to put your issues on hold, and act like it. Is that clear?” Jack insisted

There was muffled agreement

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear that” Jack stated

They then agreed properly

“That’s what I thought” Jack said “Now, do you want to sort out what’s going on now, or wait until after Andie leaves?” Jack asked

“Okay, I’ll go first. I’m sorry I took out all my frustrations on you, Joey” Pacey said

“I’m sorry I didn’t open up to any of you, especially you, Dawson” Jen explained

“I’m sorry I was more aware of what was going on with you” Dawson said

“Jen, I take back what I said. I’d really like it if we could continue to be friends” Joey added

“And I’m sorry I blamed you for Andie’s night in Hospital, Jen. Now, are we all caught up?” Jack asked

“Are we all friends again?” Jack followed up with

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

“Hey Everyone!” Andie cried, and hugged everyone, one by one.

“Hey McPhee” Pacey said

“Good to see you again” Joey said

“Good to have you back, sis” Jack said

“Andie” Jen simply said

“I think I speak for everyone, when I say I missed you” Dawson stated

On the car ride back, Andie sensed something was off

“Hey guys, what’s up?” she asked

“I don’t know what you mean” Jack insisted

“What’s with the tension?” she asked

“Well, I’m on the verge of not graduating, but apart from that, everything’s peachy” Pacey replied

“Then, we’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen” Andie insisted “And by we, I of course mean me”

* * *

“No” Jen insisted “You are not moving to that place”

Jen, Grams and Jack had just gotten back from visiting a nursing home Grams was thinking of moving into

“Jennifer, I am the adult here. Now, I am selling this house to pay for you to go to college” Grams insisted

“But you aren’t moving there. Its just not going to happen” Jen insisted

“Can I make a suggestion?” Jack interjected. The two ladies nodded in agreement.

“Why don’t you move to Boston with us?” he suggested

“Well, it would be good to have another familiar face to help me through freshman year” Jen conceded

“I’m not sure what I’d do in Boston” Grams admitted

“I’m sure you’ll find something to do” Jack said “Its a big city, with lots of possibilities”

“Alright, why not?” Grams finally said

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. It was Drue.

“Can I talk to you, Jen? You too Jack, since you’re here” he asked

Grams went into another room, but not before shooting a disapproving glance.

“What is it Drue?” Jen demanded

“My mom got a new job at a Yacht Club in Long Island, and she pulled some strings and got me a spot at NYU” He explained

“So, you’re leaving?” Jack asked

“Pretty much” Drue replied

“Well, goodbye then” Jen said “And, yes, I’m going to miss you” she conceded

“Actually, there was another reason I stopped by” he admitted

“Oh?” Jack was intrigued

“I have an idea for how to make our graduation a little more memorable” Drue explained, grinning

* * *

Pacey and Andie spent the whole night cramming for his English final. When he walked into the classroom, he was confident he could pass, but he was also incredibly tired. Just after had he written his name on the exam paper, he blinked. Then all of a sudden, Mr Kasdan was standing over him, saying “Mr Witter, wake up, the exam is over”

“Wait, No! It can’t be, I just..” Pacey panicked

“Slept through the whole exam” Kasdan explained

“But I studied my ass of for this, all last night!” Pacey insisted

“Then I suggest you learn better time management and sleep hygiene” Kasdan suggested

“But my entire graduation was depending upon this test, Mr Kasdan. You have to give me another chance” Pacey insisted

“I’m sorry Mr Witter, but that wouldn’t be fair to all the students who managed to stay awake during the exam” Kasdan replied

Pacey was crushed

* * *

“This speech is doing my head in” Joey admitted

“What speech?” Dawson asked

“The speech I have to give for graduating top of our class” Joey explained

“Oh yeah, that speech. Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You always do” Dawson insisted

“Well, I hope so. A lot of people are counting on this” Joey replied

“Don’t worry about them. Just focus on what you want to say” Dawson suggested

“Thanks. That’s actually pretty good advice” Joey conceded

* * *

There was a knock at the door, which Pacey answered.

“Mr Kasdan, come to gloat?” Pacey suggested

“Your brother Doug and your friend Andie came to see me. She can be awfully chatty and he can be very intimidating, just standing there silently. They make quite a duo” Kasdan explained

“I’m sure they can”

“They explained to me how much effort you’ve put into studying this year, and how much you studied for that test”

“Well, good for them” Pacey said, half-heartedly

Kasdan pulled something from his briefcase, and placed it on the table.

“They persuaded me that you deserve another chance” Kasdan stated

“Really? Oh my god, that’s amazing” Pacey perked up

“Now, are you sufficiently rested?” Kasdan asked

“Absolutely” Pacey insisted

“Then you have forty-five minutes” Kasdan explained

* * *

“Hey, Dawson” Andie said, having come to his house

“Andie” he replied “Come in”

“We never did say a proper goodbye, did we?” Andie conceded

“I guess not” Dawson agreed

“I just wanted to say that I heard about you and Jen, and what happened at Prom...” Andie began

“Andie, that was..” Dawson began

“You don’t need to explain anything to me. I left, I assumed that it was over too” Andie explained

“Yeah, I guess that was what I thought” Dawson conceded

“So, do you know where you’re going to college?” Andie asked

“USC” Dawson replied

“Dawson, that’s amazing” Andie exclaimed

“Yeah, so I keep hearing” Dawson retorted

“You don’t sound excited” Andie noticed

“I am, but I’m also incredibly nervous. My future is finally happening and its a little overwhelming to be honest” Dawson explained

“Do you want to talk about it?” Andie asked

“Actually, I want to ask you about Italy” Dawson said, changing the subject

Andie smiled. “Well..” she began

* * *

Pacey stopped by Joey’s house.

“Hey, Jo” he began

“Pacey, what brings you here?” she asked

“Well, I just wanted to tell you something” he explained

“What?” she asked

“I did it. I passed my final exam. I’m officially a high school graduate” Pacey stated

“Pacey, that’s amazing. Congratulation” Joey said, excitedly

“There’s more” Pacey said

“Go on” Joey implored

“I’m leaving, straight after the ceremony tomorrow. I’m heading to Miami, and then the Bahamas, for the job I was offered” Pacey continued

“So, I guess this is goodbye?” Joey suggested

“Guess so. But I didn’t want to leave without knowing everything was okay between us” he stated

“Pacey, you apologised...” Joey began

“Yeah, but that’s not what I meant” Pacey replied

“Then what?” Joey asked

“Can we still be friends?” he asked

“Pacey, of course” Joey replied

“That’s all I needed to hear” Pacey said, smiling

* * *

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Jack asked, on the way to the ceremony

“Nothing” Andie insisted

“You’re staying in Italy” Jack realised

“Well, I have gotten settled in. Plus I got accepted into a prestigious Italian University. All the classes are in English. So, everything is kinda working out for me” Andie explained

“I’m so proud of you sis” Jack said

“Proud of you too” Andie replied

...

Principal Peskin wrapped up his speech by saying “… And now our top graduate, from the class of 2001, Miss Joey Potter”

Joey nervously stood up, walked over to the podium and gave her speech.

“Principal Peskin, our families, my fellow graduates, I stand here before you aware of the similarities that we share. I know that you're feeling, outside of my incredible stage fright, the same things that I'm feeling; pride and accomplishment, closure and regret, and a hopeful outlook on the future. But I don't think you need me to elaborate on those feelings. Instead, I wanted to share something personal and tell you that people in my life who are gone now, people I miss very much and people who I am haunted by in different ways, but whether we're separated by death or merely distance, I know that they're still with me because I keep them in my heart. The truth is, in time, that's all that we're going to be to each other anyway, this population of memories, some wonderful and endearing, some less so. But taken together, those memories help make us who we are and who we will be. So whether you're here with each other now or you're merely in each other's thoughts, remember each other on that road ahead. And I hope that no matter where your travels lead you in this life, you'll always take Capeside with you. Congratulations.

As soon as Joey was done, the sprinklers turned on and soaked everyone in attendance. Jen, Drue and Jack smiled at each other, revelling in the mayhem they had created.

Eventually, the sprinklers were able to be switched off and everyone calmed down. The song Friends Forever by Vitamin C was played, as the diplomas were handed out. They were handed out in alphabetical order by last name. As a result, Pacey received his last. After he did, he hiked up his graduation gown, pulled down his pants slightly and mooned the crowd in attendance for a few seconds. He then pulled up his pants, raced off the stage, to where his friends were congregating. He gave Drue a gentle punch in the shoulder. He gave Dawson and Jack brief, but affectionate hugs. He gave Jen a peck on the cheek, and finally, he kissed Andie, and then Joey, briefly, but passionately.

He then threw his graduation cap high in the air (which he had earlier been told not to do), took off his graduation robe, and ran straight to the airport, leaving everyone in attendance bemused at what had just happened.

And then the sprinklers started up again.


	12. EPILOGUE - Last Day in Capeside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawson prepares to leave for summer school. But first, he spends a relaxing final day in Capeside with his friends. Not much happens, until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains elements from the episode so4e23 Coda, by Gina Fattore and Tom Kapinos

Dawson was about to leave for USC Summer School. Not much happened on his last day in Capeside. He woke up next to Joey, as he had many times before, after they had spent the previous night watching his first movie, the swamp creature movie, whatever it was called. Next, he met up with his friends at the ruins for a game of “would you rather”. Given that Drue had already left for New York, Andie had gone back to Italy and Pacey was somewhere in the Bahamas, this left Joey, Jack and Jen. He explained to them that if any of them wanted summer jobs, Leery s Fresh Fish was hiring. They made plans to go to the movies that night, before parting ways.

Grams assured Jack and Jen that they could go to the movies that night, as long as they made progress on packing their stuff before. They reluctantly agreed.

Dawson’s father wanted to buy him a laptop. Dawson wanted a Mac, but Mitch insisted on buying a PC. Dawson compared it to the Beatles vs Elvis. Mitch dug his heels in.

Upon learning that Dawson intended to go to the movies with his friends on his last night in Capeside, Mitch got upset and it turned into a full blown argument. Nevertheless, Dawson left.

On their way to the movies, Joey and Jen met up and talked about how annoying Dawson could be, and how much they would miss him. Jen made Joey admit that she didn’t want him to leave. Meanwhile, Jack made Dawson admit how much he would miss Joey.

After the movie, they had an awkward conversation that resulted in them going back to Dawson’s place. Upon dropping him off, Jack and Jen revealed that they had bought him a cell phone, but they could only afford a few minutes of talk time.

Gail then handed Dawson the phone, and he put it on speaker. It was Pacey. The four of them talked and reminisced for a while on Dawson’s front step. While this was going on, Mitch called Dawson inside, where he revealed he had in fact bought Dawson a Mac. The two had a heart-to-heart, in which Mitch encouraged Dawson to avoid drugs and Dawson promised never to join a frat.

Afterwards, the phone call ended and he saw Jack and Jen home, leaving only him and Joey.

Meanwhile, Jack, Jen and Grams shared a cup of tea and Grams talked about how the house they were in was originally only a summer house, so it was very cold in the winters. Jen also reflected on her time in Capeside and how it had changed her. Grams noted how similar Jen and her mother were in many ways.

Dawson went up to his room to find Joey waiting for him. She helped him pack and then they watched E.T. together. They then reminisced about their history in that room. The movie nights, their first kiss, their first break up, that time Joey threw herself at Dawson and she turned him down. The song _Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye_ began playing, as Joey went to leave. They hugged and she admitted that she didn’t want him to leave. Dawson replied that its a big wide world out there and its time they experienced it, and that would mean they had to be apart for a while. Then they kissed. They fell asleep in one anothers arms. And when she woke up, he was gone.

* * *

Joey was sitting at the table, next door, explaining what had happened the previous night, as the movers worked around them. Jack, Jen and Grams were with her. Finally Jack spoke.

“I know what will cheer you up” he said

“You’re going with the movers to Boston, right Grams?” he asked

“Yes” she replied

“Would you mind waiting for us for a while?” he asked

“Why, what do you have in mind?” Grams asked

“Yeah, what are you planning?” Jen asked

“Just trust me, and climb in my car” Jack insisted

* * *

“So, where exactly are we going?” Joey asked

“Well, since everyone else has left Capeside, I figured we should too” Jack explained

“You didn’t answer the question” Jen observed

“Okay, we’re going on a road-trip, to the great state of Maryland, via Connecticut” Jack conceded

“Why?” Joey demanded

“You’ll see when we get there. Just trust me” Jack said

As it turned out, they would never make it to Maryland.

* * *

The three of them stepped out of the car at a gas station.

“Hey Jack” Bella said, upon recognising him

“Hey, is Will around?” Jack asked

“I’m right here” Will said “Its good to see you again”

“Hi Jack” a voice said from behind Jack. He spun around to see that it was Andie.

“Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy” Jack said, shocked

“Well, its a long story...” Andie began

**Author's Note:**

> From here, the story continues with Young Americans, continued. I have planned quite a few crossovers for the two. If you’ve come this far, you’ve already read some of them. Once you read the rest, hopefully it will all make sense. I’ve deliberately held back on using or mentioning Daria characters this time, but with my next story, they will be much more involved. In case you’re wondering, there will be an alternate season 5, but it may be called Daria’s Creek – The College Years, to reflect the inclusion of Daria characters.  
> As I said at the top, the point was to start and end in the same place, but get there differently. I hope I have achieved this.  
> If you enjoyed this story, please give it kudos, write a review, share it on your social media and encourage other fans to read it, and feel free to message me. I’d really appreciate it.


End file.
